Tras las cámaras
by AngelySoul
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Candy Candy fuera una serie real? ¿que cada personaje sea un actor que incluso a estado en otras series o películas? Adentrémonos al mundo de la actuación, donde la ficción puede superarse. Una locura sólo para divertirse.
1. Surge una historia

Mi mente loca tiene miles de ideas, y de pronto al ver los personajes de mangas y animes favoritos me imagino que son actores, que tiene una vida como tal y en ocasiones algunos repiten en alguna otra serie (por aquello de que a veces los japoneses los dibujan con ciertas similitudes).

En mi gusto por los fanfics, soy algo tradicionalista, me gusta apegarme a la historia y respetar la personalidad general de los personajes, los fics que han hecho eso me han atrapado; pero como soy de mente abierta, me he divertido también con el trabajo talentoso de otros estilos, esas historias a veces inverosímiles como lo que pretendo escribir.

Así que me aloque y heme aquí, con otra historia (seguiré con ambas que tengo actualmente)...¿qué pasaría si Candy y todos sus amigos fueran personajes reales que están actuando en esta serie? ¿quiénes serian parecidos a sus personajes? ¿los buenos malos, los malos buenos o todos igual? En esta historia veremos un poco de "vida real" tras la serie y quizá algunos acontecimientos místicos, por así decirlo. No busco crear polémica ni nada, sólo mera diversión. 

* * *

****

**TRAS LAS CAMARAS**

****

**Por: Angely**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Surge una historia**

Nerviosa se paseaba por aquella sala de espera, en unos minutos más la recibiría el productor y director Aaron McIntyre, hombre que disfrutada del buen nombre que le daban grandes éxitos en televisión, desde algo de comedia hasta tipo dramático, pero lo que mejor se le daba eran las series de tipo histórico y de principio de siglo. Kioko Misuki llevaba tiempo escribiendo esa historia y soñaba ver a sus personajes encarnados.

La joven de rasgos japoneses, tenía tiempo radicando en América y por circunstancias del destino aquella historia comenzó a escribirla una tarde de verano, en esos tantos viajes que gustaba hacer a las zonas campiranas de ese país tan industrializado.

- Señorita Mizuki - le habló una atractiva jovencita pelirroja, vestida de traje sastre femenino de manera impecable - El señor Aaron la espera. Pase, por aquí...

- Gracias...- avanzó con paso tranquilo controlando su nerviosismo. El libreto lo había dejado hace cerca de tres meses y nunca esperó que el hombre le hablara. Por eso se quedó de un palmo cuando escucho el día anterior la voz de la pelirroja informándole que el afamado productor la esperaba.

Si una palabra podía definir a esa oficina era "soberbia", pareciera que en aquel piso numero 20 hubiera quedado atrapado toda la época de principios del siglo XX. Grandes muebles de maderas finas que enmarcaban el gran ventanal única mirada que recordaba que afuera estaba la modernidad. Otro recordatorio de la modernidad eran los teléfonos y la laptop que descansaba sobre el gran escritorio.

Al verla entrar, inmediatamente se puso de pie el productor, un hombre pasado ya sus 50, de barba cerrada, ceja poblada y con algunos kilitos demás.

- Disculpe la tardanza señorita Mizuki, pero usted comprende, en este negocio no hay descanso - estrecho su mano y le cedió paso - Tome asiento - y el hizo lo mismo - ¿Le ofrezco algo?

- No, gracias Sr. McIntyre. Le agradezco me reciba y debo decir que ya no lo esperaba -se atrevió a decir con pena.

- Oh sí, es que imagínese cuantas propuestas me llegan, es difícil atenderlas de manera inmediata, pero vayamos al grano, leí su historia y me intriga. Cuénteme al respecto.

- Oh...oh, sí claro, claro - dejo a un lado de su silla el maletín que traía consigo y trato de relajarse al hablar - es una historia del principios de siglo XX, como usted ya lo habrá leído, de corte romántico, con sus aventuras y tramas intensas...

Sí...lo he leído, pero señorita Mizuki, he abordado muchas historias de tipo histórico y con aventuras, ¿qué me ofrece de novedoso con esta historia? - adoptó la actitud de todo empresario - Debo pensar en el público y lo que quiere.

Es la historia de una vida - sintió que el productor, con esa mirada analítica ya la estaba descartando, pero, se dijo así misma que si la había llamado era por algo, eso la lleno de energía para defender su historia – Las aventuras que una jovencita puede afrontar por crecer, por vivir, por enamorarse, una joven que refleja muchos principios perdidos hoy en día. La energía de la juventud en ese entonces, dar datos históricos pero desde una perspectiva fresca con un personaje lleno de chispa. No le estoy presentando héroes con superpoderes, solo los conflictos de una serie de personajes que por si solos atraen.

Está usted muy segura de ello - fue su respuesta impasible lo que puso más nerviosa a la escritora.

Estoy convencida de mi proyecto y creo que a usted no le desagrada del todo puesto que está invirtiendo su valioso tiempo en mi.

Touche - y soltó una risa - ¿Se siente lista para el estress televisivo? Ha desarrollado toda una historia por lo que he leído, pero en más de una ocasión, si tiene el éxito que espero, seguro haremos algunas unas modificaciones e intercalar capítulos hasta llegar al final, el cual no sabremos cual será...eso dependerá de cómo vayan aceptando los personajes

Claro - fue la emocionada respuesta - Pero Sr. McIntyre, el final también se lo mandé.

Soy hombre de negocios, comienzo una historia con una perspectiva señorita, pero el público dirá más o menos cómo trabajaremos. ¿Le parece? - vio su afirmativa respuesta - y bueno, como hemos de trabajar juntos, llámame Aaron...le parece Kioko?

- Sí...Aaron - respondió, emocionada, aunque eso de que no le respetaran el final, pero así era la televisión...Estaba dentro.

* * *

Subir las escaleras hasta un cuarto piso, podría considerarse un excelente ejercicio, sobre todo si a eso le sumamos unos kilos de más de bolsas de supermercado. El verano estaba en pleno apogeo por lo que lo más recomendable era llevar sus ingobernables recogidos en una coleta. El último mes no había sido muy productivo, y estaba comenzando a creer las palabras de su padre "no iba a llegar a ningún lado con esos sueños de estrella". Su figura y su peculiar rostro le había permitido ser llamada a algunos castings como modelo, sin embargo no faltaban los productores demasiados vivos cuyas propuestas tenía que rechazar a cambio de algún papel significativo.

Como dios le dio a entender abrió la puerta sin tirar ninguna bolsa, al entrar la cerró con el pie y se dirigió a la pequeña cocineta. El departamento no era muy grande, pero estaba cómodo, una sala un tanto espaciosa y justo atrás del sillón grande el pequeño comedor que sólo se separaba de la cocineta por una modesta barra que hacia de mesa de desayunos rápidos. La música que desde el tercer piso pudo distinguir ahora se hacía más fuerte, sería porque venía de una de las dos recamaras. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y tocó, apenas podía escucharse el sonido por encima de la música

Isabelle!!!- tocó y llamó con más fuerza – Isabeeeeelle...has el favor de bajar la música. – tras una negativa, decidió abrir.

Uno, inhala...dos, exhala – decía al tiempo que seguía el ritmo de la melodía que de pronto se apagó – Oyeeee...¿por qué haces eso Candy? Que no ves que estoy en mi sesión diaria de ejercicio, estoy echa una cerda.

Si sigues así, desaparecerás – observó divertida como su amiga de departamento inmediatamente fue a verse al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en las puertas de su closet, de frente, de espaldas viendo su propio trasero, de perfil sumiendo el estómago y levantando el pecho, luego su rostro, sus ojos rasgados y ceja delineada, su afilada nariz y mentón le daban un aspecto arrogante, como de la mala de la historia y su lacio cabello en tono castaño rojizo – no te parece que engordé.

Isabelle eres el ejemplo de la vanidad – decidió retirarse del cuarto, sabiendo lo que seguiría y en efecto, fue seguida por la otra joven.

Eres cruel conmigo Candy, como tu comes como loca y no engordas.

Por fortuna tengo una excelente digestión y me doy ese lujo - fue al refrigerador y saco un bote de nieve y comenzó a servirse - ¿Gustas?

Definitivamente, eres cruel...- optó por aceptar el plato que le ofrecía – Mmm...mañana correré cinco kilómetros. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue en la audición?

Lo de siempre, quedaron en llamarme. Es un papel pequeño para una película, es una mesera que le sirve un café a Mel Gibson.

Wow, creo que vas progresando.

Sí, es difícil hacer que se te caiga el café sobre él, luego que Catherine Zeta Jones se levante furiosa y me haga tirar todo – dijo con ironía - ¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que mi padre tiene razón, debería estar estudiando en Yale.

Oh oh...detecto otra racha de pesimismo. Candy, eres grandiosa, sólo te falta un empujón...has progresado bastante, actuaste ya en televisión.

Sí, la muchacha que a los cinco minutos fue asesinada en esa serie policíaca.

Bueno, así esto...es más – se levantó y rápido fue y vino desde su recamara – Mira, te comento...el próximo sábado habrá unas audiciones, me pasó el tip Jason, el va actuar ahí y dice que parece que el productor y la guionista quieren sangre nueva, fue la palabra que él uso.

¿Sigues viendo a Jasón McArthur?

Que??? Nooo, por Dios, desde que actuó en una producción de Aarón Spelling, se siente un divo de la televisión

He sabido que le va muy bien, ya sale en revistas

Bueno, sí, pero sólo somos buenos amigos. Pero que te parece? Vamos el sábado?

No perdemos nada...tal vez ahora la haga de un personaje en coma.

* * *

¿Un actor ingles? – fue la pregunta de la rubia mujer de pelo corto.

Los presentes en aquellas reunión veían atentos las diapositivas que se les mostraba en la pantalla con un proyector a través de una laptop.

Señores, damas, para que una historia tenga éxito, es necesario que expresé la total idea de su creador original, por ello, como siempre lo hago, en la selección de los actores he involucrado al creador de la trama, en este caso a Kioko, aquí presente, y me ha hecho esa propuesta – comentó Aarón McIntyre

Un hombre cercano a los 40 años, de larga cabellera y lentes – Estamos de nuevo en una de esas historias dramáticas y románticas por lo que he leído. Creo que ante la competencia, debemos buscar un actor reconocido en televisión.

Si me permiten, quisiera que escucharan los motivos de mi propuesta – quiso intervenir con su usual timidez Kioko, poniéndose de pie cerca de la imagen que se proyectaba – Nuestra heroína tiene a sus alrededor personajes claves, por supuesto los enamorados son los más importante. Quien tendrá una gran carga dramática será el hijo del duque. El actor que he propuesto tiene excelentes tablas en teatro y algunas comedias en Inglaterra, de hecho, debo decir que al ver una de sus actuaciones fue cuando le di total forma al personaje e incluso lo nombre casi como él....Terruce es nuestro personaje, él se llama Terrence, ambos Terry al fin y al cabo.

El silencio reinó en la sala, hasta que el regordete productor habló – Si he respaldado la propuesta es porque he visto actuar al joven, tiene potencial. Mañana a las 10 será su audición, antes de las audiciones generales. Les invitó para que vean porque me ha convencido Kioko.

Continuará...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Me dirán que si que he fumado...un poco de imaginación, me gustaría saber sus oponiones...para efectos de no perder el toque, los protagonistas se llamarán igual, excepto la mayoría le procuraré diferentes nombres, ya los irán conociendo.

Saludos y dejen reviews....malos y buenos jejejeje


	2. La Audición

**TRAS LAS CAMARAS**

**CAPITULO 2**

**La Audición**

El trayecto del aeropuerto a su departamento en aquella zona exclusiva de Boston había sido algo tedioso, el tráfico a esas horas de la noche estaba horrible cuando todo mundo volvía a su casa. Por fortuna, no se comparaba con el tráfico de ciudades como Los Ángeles o Nueva York, pero ese rincón del Este también era uno de los favoritos para vivir de mucha gente. El autoexilio de seis meses de la reconocida actriz de cine Suzane Cabot, luego de ese fiasco hollywodense, le había sentado bien, tanto que su blanca piel había adquirido un rosado tono. Su móvil sonó y vio el identificador

Louis, querido ¿cómo estás? – se reclinó más en su asiento al escuchar el otro saludo y las preguntas de rigor – Sí, bien que estás enterado, voy llegando...Claro, me he divertido bastante y relajado lo más posible...por supuesto, te recomiendo ese paseo por las islas griegas, que maravilla y ese sol, aunque al principio lo resintió mi piel...¿una propuesta de trabajo? – sus ojos brillaron, eso sonaba excelente luego de todas las duras críticas que había tenido que recibir – Mmm¿en televisión? Querido, sabes que lo mío es el cine...sí, sí, ya sé, no tienes que recordarme nada...- los comentarios de su agente sobre lo difícil que estaba siendo acomodarla de nuevo en algún proyecto no le agradaron del todo – Ok ok, puede sonar excelente el proyecto querido, pero lo mío, es el cine...¿un personaje secundario? Estás loco, yo ya no estoy para esos niveles...sigue haciendo lo tuyo, sé que encontrarás el proyecto a mi altura...hasta luego, si, besos.

* * *

El proyecto lo estaba entusiasmando, al igual que todos los anteriores, aunque estaba conciente de la importancia de tratar una historia de ese corte hoy en día donde la gente sólo quería efectos especiales y mucha sangre. Sabía que arriesgaba, pero al igual que la autora, veía en la selección de personajes la clave para el gusto del público. El sonido del intercomunicador lo sacó de sus pensamientos y análisis de los diversos bocetos de escenarios que le habían entregado esa tarde.

Señor Aarón, Louis Smith está en la línea – se oyó la voz femenina.

Comunícamelo...aah...y por favor por hoy es todo, mañana a primera hora le encargo los curriculums de los actores del casting

Si, señor, hasta mañana. Le comunico.

Louis, he estado esperando tu llamada.

Sí, como te dije, hoy llegaba Suzane y me he comunicado con ella. Iré al grano, no aceptó.

Pero es un buen papel, da bastante soporte a la protagonista.

Sí y porque leí el guión acepte proponérselo como me lo pediste. Sin embargo, la conoces y ha dicho no.

No encontrará trabajo tan fácilmente, en estos momentos las productoras no le tienen mucha fé, sus bonos bajaron rápidamente tras las pérdidas que tuvo la compañía con el escándalo de su película.

Lo sé. Pero, te tengo otra propuesta para uno de los galanes, en estos momentos te estoy enviando un email con su curricula y fotos.

Justo a tiempo la laptop hizo el familiar sonido que fue atendido inmediatamente por el productor – Mmm...¿es quien hizo de hermano de Jason Prestley en la primera temporada de "Duties"?

Sí y tiene locas a las chicas actualmente, lástima que el productor no se dio cuenta a tiempo, no puede revivir a quien falleció de enfermedad terminal, su actuación le valió algunos reconocimientos. Hablé con él y quiere hacer el casting.

Está en la edad que puede pasar por parte de adolescente. Ok, que venga el lunes, este viernes y sábado tengo agenda cubierta.

De acuerdo, estamos en contacto.

Hasta luego.

* * *

Aún cuando la idea pasó muchas veces por su cabeza antes de tomar la decisión, ya estaba ahí en aquel estudio, algo desvelado y cansado con el cambio de horario. Sus proyectos en Londres eran buenos, pero la posibilidad de hacer algo en América no estaba tan mal, sobre todo si consideraba las malas finanzas que siempre le aquejaban. Su aspecto fue lo que lo metió en aquello hacía más de cinco años, cuando por lindo le pidieron posará para una marca de ropa para jóvenes, luego unos cuantos comerciales y de pronto dio con el teatro, su verdadera pasión. No era un actor reconocido, pero hacía buenas intervenciones. Decidido a mejorar estaba tomando clases en Londres y fue en un ensayo de la academia donde lo abordó aquella joven japonesa, la que en esos momentos se acercaba a él.

Has madrugado.

Bueno, es que no sé si es de día o de noche aún – dijo sintiéndose cohibido ante tanto movimiento, aunque aparentando toda la tranquilidad posible

Los odiosos cambios de horario, puedo imaginarlo. En unos momentos llegará el productor y el director. Ven te llevaré a hacerte prueba de vestuario.

El camerino estaba adaptado para cuatro personas, dos jóvenes charlaban ahí amenamente.

Buenos días – fue su educado saludo con su grave voz y ambos le respondieron con similar saludo, por lo que se presentó – Terrence Grent

Arnold Conrad – respondió el joven de cabellos castaños

Jasón McArthur – dijo el de melena obscura

Kioko Mizuko intervino – Les deseo mucha suerte en su audición Jasón, Terrence. Arnold, bienvenido a bordo, sé que te han asignado ya un papel.

Estás al pendiente de todo – fue la amable respuesta – aprovechando que te veo, me gustaría platicar contigo sobre mi personaje a fin de conocer su esencia – salieron ambos del camerino

Hay actores que por ser hijos de...no pasan estos procesos – dijo Jasón

Perdón?

Por tu acento, deduzco...inglés ¿no? – vio que asintió el ojiazul – Pues te falta conocer los dimes de las empresas de acá. Arnold Conrad es un estudiante de no sé que y de pronto se le antoja ser actor, por lo que su papi, curiosamente inversionista de reconocida compañía cinematográfica hace una llamada y ¡zaz! Tiene trabajo, claro, no hay que ser evidentes, no es el protagonista, pero actúa.

Bueno, no sería el primer caso que veo – dijo distraídamente su interlocutor al tiempo que observaba concienzudamente parte del vestuario colgado – Algunos se valen de sus influencias, otros de su apariencia.

¿Has sido víctima de ello? – preguntó el moreno ya en confianza

El joven inglés pareció analizar por segundos la respuesta, se sentó en un taburete frente al espejo y miró directamente a Jasón.

En una de mis primeras audiciones, fui al casting y al final quedamos otro chico y yo, pero no fui seleccionado por no aceptar las propuestas del director – sonrió de medio lado

�¿Del director?

Sí, del director. No tengo nada en contra de la gente que tiene esas preferencias, pero yo estoy bien definido y no fue de mi total agrado su propuesta- hizo una expresión que marcaba su desagrado.

Vaya cosas – rió ante la confianza ya abierta que le inspiró el chico – Seguro tú sí eras del tipo del director

Siento haberlo desilusionado – bromeó – pero eso me costó mi rápido ascenso en el teatro inglés. Y heme aquí.

Bueno, no está mal. McIntyre es un productor reconocido y supe que te han hecho venir directamente desde Londres para este casting. No creo que eso sea por casualidad, deben estar realmente interesados en ti.

Gracias por los ánimos – le sonrió sinceramente Terrence.

En eso una señora rubia de edad media, vestida de manera informal entró en el camerino interrumpiendo la charla.

Hola Jasón, en un rato más te veré en el foro

Gracie – se acercó y la abrazó entusiastamente - ¿Serás tu la directora de escena? Este proyecto sí que debe ser bueno.

Mmm...bueno, eso parece – le guiñó un ojo – Sólo espero que no me des tanta lata en los foros

Todavía no me confirman si estoy en el elenco – se rascó exageradamente la cabeza

Tienes talento, seguro quedas, sólo espero te bajes de la nube en la que has andado últimamente. Estoy enterada de tus desvaríos – le reprendió y luego vio al otro joven - ¿Terrence Grent? – el asintió – Sígueme, veamos que tal pinta tu talento,

Si Gracie te da su aprobación amigo, créeme, es como tener la bendición en este negocio.

Muy simpático Jasón, tienes talento pero veamos que tal pintas también para este proyecto. Vamos Terrence – salió del camerino seguido por el joven inglés.

Sobra decir que Terry estaba más que nervioso, la actuación era su pasión, pero no era lo mismo el teatro que la televisión. Al llegar al estudio no dejó de sentirse intimidado, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a las luces, el escenario y el público en vivo. Kioko llegó a su encuentro.

¿Listo? – dijo entusiasmada

Mentiría si no dijera que me sudan las manos – dijo respirando profundamente.

Gracie le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – Eso es buena señal, un actor que le dejen de sudar las manos ante el reto de iniciar una escena, pierde su encanto y se convierte en un autómata. Vamos chico ¿Has estudiado parte de las líneas que se te entregaron.

Sí, señora.

Gracie, llámame Gracie – y lo condujo al centro del set.

La escenografía era de principios de siglo XX, una parte del estudio simulaba en una elegante sala y justo a un lado comenzaba a montarse lo que parecía iba a ser una biblioteca de una gran mansión. Tras las cámaras un grupo de personas se movía sin cesar, acomodando luces, cámaras y cables; un par de sillas comenzaban a ser ocupadas, pudo distinguir la cara de la escritora y guionista de la serie, las otras personas seguramente serían de producción. Una maquillista se acercó a ellos para quitarle el brillo en la cara a Terrence y otro comenzaba a acomodarle el apuntador y otro hacía lo mismo con la señora que estaba al fondo.

Glen Kaztsuer – presentó a la mujer – Una de nuestras mejores actrices en televisión, Terrence Grent un joven cuyo talento estamos a punto de descubrir. Bien, esta es la escena, Glen es la madrastra y en pocas palabras no te soporta, eres el hijo bastardo de su esposo al cual se ha visto obligada a tener bajo su techo. Obviamente, tú, Terry, tienes un gran conflicto por eso y bueno, la escena es una de esas tantas discusiones, aunque en esta ocasión obedece a que tú, Terruce, ese es tu nombre en la historia, has vuelto de un viaje donde viste a tu madre biológica. ¿Vamos bien?

De acuerdo – dijo la madura actriz – Bueno, a ser la mala del cuento.

Terrence Grent sólo alcanzó a asentir. Ambos se colocaron en sus lugares tal como se los indicaron y una voz dijo "luces, cámara..."

* * *

Llegamos tarde, a ver si alcanzamos el casting, apúrate Candy- caminaba entre aquellos pasillos a toda prisa la chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

Isabelle, ya estamos aquí calma, llegamos a buena hora.

Sí, pero tienes idea de la lista que habr�, a las primeras siempre se les pone atención. Quienes audicionan al final ya ni caso les hacen – vio una puerta con un letrero y jalo a su amiga – Por aquí.

El foro era enorme y todos estaban en silencio, salvo las dos personas que se movían en el set de la escenografía, ambas chicas imitaron la actitud de observar la representación dramática y al igual que el resto, pronto se vieron atrapadas por la actuación.

¡Que tipo tan guapo! – murmuró sin aliento Isabelle

Shh, Nos van a sacar del foro.

Siguieron la escena hasta su final, cuando se oyó la palabra corte hubo un silencio ensordecedor. Terrence tomó aire profundamente y su furioso semblante repentinamente cambió a uno más sereno mientras pensaba ante el silencio "no les gustó, maldición".

Terrence – dijo una grave voz que provenía de una de las personas sentadas – Iba a esperar la opinión de Gracie, pero la conozco y su mirada me dice lo mismo que estoy pensando.

Señor McIntyre si no…

Te espero a las 5 en mi oficina, debemos hablar.

De pronto se quedó articulando palabras sin voz y la radiante sonrisa que le brindaba Kioko fue suficiente para terminar de entender las buenas nuevas.

Cla…cla…claro que sí señor – alcanzó a tartamudear

Joven, me has impresionado, casi sentí que me odiabas en verdad – le comentó la madura actriz con una velada sonrisa – Tienes lo principal para este negocio, sólo ponle empeño y fortaleza.

Las dos chicas arrinconadas en algún lugar de ese set observaban de lejos las felicitaciones del joven, quien obviamente no era un actor reconocido pero parecía que había obtenido un papel importante en el proyecto televisivo.

Jovencitas¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo una voz masculina

Las chicas voltearon y por la pinta del hombre parecía ser uno de los encargados de seguridad.

Disculpe, es que venimos a las audiciones, aquí traemos nuestra ficha - nerviosa la rubia le mostró el papel

Muy bien, pero esa audición se hará en un momento y ustedes deberían estar afuera del set.

Bueno sí, pero es que nosotras

Síganme por favor.

En contra de su voluntad, las chicas decidieron hacer caso al vigilante, no fuera que en una de esas las sacaban totalmente del estudio y para que tentar la suerte. La guió hasta un pasillo donde otro grupo de jóvenes esperaban, algunas tranquilas otras con impaciencia obvia.

Ups, parece que muchas tuvieron la misma idea que tú, Isabelle

Oh, que importa, nosotras somos las mejores. Ah, ya me veo de protagonista, sería maravilloso.

Deja de soñar, tendremos suerte si logramos colocarnos en el proyecto.

Al menos que sea un papel importante

Tal vez la mucama de la protagonista – dijo en broma soltando una sonrisa ante la cara de horror de su amiga.

Candy conocía a Isabelle, sabía de sus grandes sueños y sin duda tenía la belleza necesaria para las cámaras y también talento, sólo le faltaba paciencia, se dijo así misma, algo que a ella le sobraba, pero al parecer le faltaba el talento y la belleza, se rió de sí al ver su rostro por uno de los tantos espejos que flanqueaban los pasillos.

La rubia se dijo que tal vez sin esas pecas podría su rostro seria más aceptable para la cámara, el problema general que presentaba en esas audiciones eran las pecas que no eran fácil de disimular. Sin embargo, la chica no era fea, su cabello rizado, su rostro afilado enmarcado por unos expresivos y grandes ojos color verde, le daban una belleza picaresca, de disimulada coquetería que se veía acentuada por una respingada nariz, labios delineados que regularmente estaban sonriendo.

Y al parecer eso notó el chico que de pronto las abordó.

Hola – le extendió su mano a la rubia – soy Arnold Conrad¿vienes a la audición?

Sí – respondió algo sorprendida saludando la mano que se le extendía – Mi amiga y yo venimos a lo mismo, soy Candice Andrews y mi amiga es….

Isabelle Williams – se presentó extendiendo su mano con coquetería.

Mucho gusto, estoy segura que chicas tan lindas estarán dentro del proyecto.

Espero que no sea sólo por caras bonitas – dijo Candy con desagrado.

Es la primera vez que veo que a una chica le moleste que le digan que es linda.

No es que me moleste Sr, Conrad, sólo que creo que para este trabajo se ocupa más que un lindo rostro.

Vaya, que carácter – sonrió ante la reacción de la chica, lo cual a sus ojos la hizo aún más atractiva.

No le hagas caso a Candy…Arnold ¿te puedo llamar Arnold, verdad?

Por supuesta Isabelle.

Bueno, con permiso de ustedes iré a buscar un poco de agua, ya siento reseca la garganta

La joven dejó a dicho par platicando, con una abierta coquetería de Isabelle, y aunque el chico no perdió de vista a la rubia, tampoco hizo caso omiso de la pelirroja que tenía en frente.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta dar con un portagarrafon de agua, sin embargo notó que estaba vacío por lo que se obligo a seguir en la búsqueda, por fin dio con un envase del vital líquido, tomó un cono, lo llenó y bebió de golpe; sin embargo al parecer un cono no fue suficiente por lo que la rubia, quien cuando tenía sed sentía que se podía beber todo el lago Michigan, siguió vertiendo agua al cono en consecutivas ocasiones.

Piensas dejar algo para el resto del mundo – se oyó una voz grave, con acento elegante que no era americano.

La matizada voz masculina provocó un inicial cosquilleo en la chica, además de sorpresa, lo que hizo que al voltear a su interlocutor, se atragantara, tosiera y escupiera lo que bebía sobre la persona que le habló.

Cof, cof – tosía sin control tratando de agarrar aire.

Perdón, te ayudo en algo – dijo el chico que observó como la joven se doblaba y trataba de agarrar aire haciendo mil gestos.

Como respuesta, ella sólo alcanzó a hacer señas indicando que no y luego tratando de tomar aire, se daba sola golpes en el pecho con su mano. Cuando por fin alcanzó el aire, trato de hablar

Gra…cias…cof…ya…ya pasó – aspiró profundamente y miró a su interlocutor.

Ella: Dios, de cerca era más guapo aún, pero más que guapura lo que le impresionó fueron sus ojos azules, no, verdes, no azules…verdiazules, concluyó la rubia. La miraban con genuina preocupación, sus rasgos eran afilados con un marcado toque viril, una nariz perfecta, unos labios perfectos que…uf…todo un rostro para la pantalla…era el chico del foro, por fin lo reconoció y de pronto sintió las piernas de gelatina.

El: Impresionantemente hermosa, fue lo que le dijo su mente, al verla convulsionarse no pudo notar la preciosura de sus ojos verdes, pero ahora que recuperaba la compostura se sintió hipnotizado por la mirada, le llamo la atención su nariz salpicada de pequeñas pecas ¿Cuántas tendría? Sería agradable tenerla cerca y contar cada una de ellas. Había visto muchas rubias, incluso salió con algunas chicas de ese estilo, rubias, ojo verdes…pero ella era…era…su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa y una desconocida sensación comenzó a invadirlo

¿Ya estás mejor? – logró decir con naturalidad cuando interrumpió Terry sus pensamientos.

Sí gracias, que susto.

¿Te asusta tomar agua?

Muy gracioso – le dijo molesta – no esperaba que me hablaran

Es que si no lo hacía te ibas a tomar toda el agua –dijo con frescura, le fascino ver cómo estaba tratando de controlar su molestia – Y resulta que tengo sed.

Que exagerado. Con permiso – decidió retirarse, el chico era lindo, pero al parecer engreído y no le gustó como la estaba haciendo sentir.

Ya sé para que tomas tanta agua – dijo por impulso tratando de llamar de su atención, pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntó a si mismo

Porque tenía sed – dijo con desenfado – Adios

Es para cultivar tus pecas – soltó la carcajada

El sonido de la risa le causó un estremecimiento en la espina dorsal, lo que la tomó todavía más por sorpresa, reaccionando de la única forma posible para mitigar la sensación.

¿Qué tienen de malo mis pecas?

Seguro las coleccionas

Yo estoy muy a gusto con mis pecas y estoy pensando como coleccionar más.

Sí – hizo un gesto teatral – eso hará el marco perfecto para tu naricita.

¿Qué tiene de malo mi nariz? Estoy orgullosa de ella.

Eso veo – vio como ella elevaba la cabeza con gesto altivo.

Para tu información, mi nariz y mis pecas, son únicas – señaló con arrebato infantil que la hizo al instante arrepentirse de su actitud.

Que afortunada son entonces el resto de las mujeres.- rió de nuevo.

En eso una joven japonesa se acercó a ambos jóvenes, y al instante notó a la rubia, pero se dirigió al moreno.

Terrence, aquí estás, te he andado buscando

Dígame Srita. Misuki

Kioko – le recordó

Perdón, Kioko.

El momento lo aprovecho la rubia para apartarse de aquel patán, le había puesto furiosa metiéndose, como todo mundo, con sus pecas.

Permiso.

¿Te vas Pecas? – preguntó burlón

¿Pecas? – dijo con la voz casi en un hilo y se dio la media vuelta – Idiota.

Kioko Muzuki se quedó pasmada, sobre todo porque esa chica…ese apodo…En cambio Terrence observó como se alejaba la rubia de ellos, sintiendo toda la adrenalina correr.

CONTINUARÁ…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Creo que en esta historia tarde más en actualizar que la otra, jajajaja, sigo con mi locura y a los pocos que les guste, seguiré escribiendo jajajaja. Por cierto, el último dialogo le quise dar un aire de lo del barco, pero obvio, no igual porque recuerden…esto es REAL (que emoción no, un Terry en carnecita y hueso) Seguiré escribiendo y sigo esperando tomatazos.


	3. Cambio de Vida

**TRAS LAS CAMARAS**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Cambio de vida**

**Por Angelysoul**

Decir que iba furiosa era poco, él atractivo chico del pasillo la había sacado de sus casillas, pero ¿qué estaba diciendo! Para nada que era atractivo, era un idiota, se repetía a si misma la chica.

Se detuvo de su marcha frenética, respiró profundamente y recordó el incidente, pero qué frescura de muchacho, se repitió. Recordó su mirada, su gesto y algo le cosquilleó de nuevo en el cuerpo, seguro era por el coraje. Por fin vio a su amiga, aún en enfrascada charla con el joven actor de cabellos color miel.

Vaya, pensé que habías decidido irte – le dijo su amiga

No encontraba agua y tenía mucha sed.

Entonces – le dijo el muchacho con abierta coquetería a la rubia recién llegada - ¿Vas a hacer la audición?

Sí…no pierdo nada.

Arnold cree que yo haría buenos papeles de villana – comentó la chica riendo - ¿te imaginas¿YO de villana?

Isabelle no mataría una mosca – le causó risa a la rubia también.

No lo dudo – admitió el chico de cabellera color miel y aspecto aristócrata, pero luego tomo a Isabelle de un hombro y con la otra mano le tomó la barbilla como mostrándosela a la rubia – pero observa esa mirada, muy felina, el arqueado de la ceja…

Entonces…tengo el tipo de chica mala – lo miró con cierta picardía haciendo énfasis coqueto al decir "chica mala".

Algo así – le guiñó un ojo Arnold

En eso, una robusta mujer de color apareció por una de las puertas portando unas carpetas y leyéndolos como quien busca un nombre

Bien niñas, irán pasando como las vaya nombrando. Si no entran en su turno respectivo, pierden el pase. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo y suerte – luego dijo los nombres de cinco muchachas que entraron por demás emocionadas.

Las voces comenzaron a ser murmullos y el joven actor decidió retirarse.

Fue un gusto en conocerlas. Las veré en el set.

¿Verás la prueba? – se sorprendió Isabelle

No, pero estoy seguro que los veré en el set de grabación. Hasta luego preciosas.

Adiós – contestaron a tono y luego la rubia hizo claro gesto de fastidio

Qué engreído.

¡Qué importa! Es guapísimo –dijo con entusiasmo su amiga.

Los minutos dieron paso a las horas. Tras la espera, Candy yacía sentada en el piso recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Esto es desesperante.

Es el precio que debemos pagar las futuras grandes actrices – dijo de pie su pelirroja amiga.

Insisto. Debía hacerle caso a mi padre y estudiar en Yale.

No vuelvas con la misma cantaleta.

Aquella puerta se abrió por enésima vez, la mujer de color salió y dijo otros cinco nombres, incluido el de Isabelle.

Es mi turno – brincó emocionada – Deséame suerte. Te veré más tarde en el departamento.

Suerte – le respondió con sinceridad – Sí, adelántate, no me esperes, esto va para largo.

Efectivamente, pasaron casi dos horas, mientras otras muchachas entraban a ese estudio sin retorno. Quedaban tres jóvenes más junto con Candy, así que sin duda el siguiente turno sería para ella…o al menos que la suerte la acompañara y decidieran que por ese día se cerraban las audiciones. A la pecosa chica le preocupaba a demás que por el cansancio no fuera bien apreciado su talento, pero no le quedaba otra más que esperar.

La puerta se abrió y el corazón de Candy latió apresuradamente y se desbocó más aún al escuchar su nombre, sentía que los oídos le retumbaban con cada paso que daba al interior del estudio. El lugar recreaba un jardín al aire libre, simulando un segmento de un parque. Al igual que las otras chicas le entregaron un par de hojas con parlamentos, les habló la directora Gracie Hunt.

Bien jovencitas, ustedes son las últimas en la audición. – miró a cada una - Queremos ver su calidad interpretativa, así que les hemos proporcionado un diálogo de mucho dramatismo, que no tiene nada que ver con la historia para la cual vienen a audicionar ¿de acuerdo? Pasarán de la risa al llanto, literalmente. Para eso nos ayudará Mary Ann Reeve, ustedes la conocen por su excelente trabajo en la serie "Smalltown".

El nerviosismo en nuestra pecosa amiga fue en aumento. Aquella chica había ganado por tres años consecutivos el premio a la mejor actriz juvenil en la televisión precisamente por su participación en el mencionado programa. Mary Ann se caracterizaba por su blanca piel y su largo cabello castaño, con unos grandes ojos de cervatillo asustado, su aspecto le había hecho ganarse el cariño del público gracias al personaje tan tierno en el programa televisivo.

Sin embargo, tras las bambalinas, también se comentaba su fama de rompecorazones y tenía en su lista de exparejas a varios cantantes de conocidos grupos de rock, pop y casanovas del cine.

Hola chicas – les saludó con frescura y con una ropa demasiado conservadora para su extrovertida personalidad – Que les parece si comenzamos que yo ya estoy cansada – luego se dirigió al productor – McIntyre, te va a salir caro el cheque.

Todo sea por tenerte como mi protagonista – le contestó socarronamente el hombre

Que haya terminado "Smalltown" no me hace actriz en estado de alerta laboral, tengo mis ofertas eh – río con ligereza la chica.

Bueno, ya discutirán esas finanzas, que es la última y nos vamos.

"Están cansados. Lo dicho, ya no nos harán igual caso", lamentó la rubia mentalmente mientras llamaban a una de las muchachas. Tantas horas esperando, para nada, se seguía diciendo.

Tú, la rubia – dijo la directora

¿Yo?

Sí, sí. ¿Lista?

Cla….cla…claro – tartamudeó nerviosamente y se acerco al escenario.

Bien, ustedes son rivales de amores, vienes a contarle que se te ha declarado el amor de tu vida, pero ¡oh! Sorpresa Mary Ann, quien es tu mejor amiga, te confiesa un secreto, es la amante del amor de tu vida…alegría, emoción, furia y llanto…quiero ver todas las emociones, niña – le dijo y se alejó dejando a ambas jóvenes en el centro del foro – Silencio en el foro.

La escena comenzó. Describir el desarrollo de la actuación sería insípido para poder transmitir las emociones que ambas actrices, una con experiencia y otra en su novatez, desplegaron en el escenario. La escena estaba en su cumbre, casi el desenlace, Candy había caído de rodillas, en el piso, impactada por la noticia…

Tú…tú y él…- dijo con una voz apagada, comenzando derramar lágrimas y proyectando tal dolor en el rostro – Sabías lo que yo sentía por él…te contaba mis ilusiones…¿por qué?

Sólo pasó…nunca creí que él realmente estuviera enamorado de ti. Lo nuestro empezó antes de que él te conociera y de pronto tú llegaste a su vida y nosotros ya teníamos ese romance.

Pero nunca dijiste nada – le reclamó.

No pensé que él se atrevería…sí, se enamoró…pero yo llegué a su vida primero.

Debiste advertirme…me has traicionado.

Lo nuestro es pasión…pero contigo…a ti- le dijo desde un rincón la otra actriz – a ti te ama.

¿Cómo puede amarme? – se levantó al punto de la histeria – Se acuesta contigo y luego me habla de amor y tú dejas que esto continúe. Fui el juego de los dos.

No fue mi intención, quise dejarlo y que no lo supieras

Te hubieras callado si querías que fuéramos felices.

Estoy embarazada – anunció sin más.

A este punto, el foro estaba en un absoluto silencio…la dramática pausa que hizo Candy en su personaje al enterarse de tal noticia provocó el escalofrío en la piel de los presentes, parecía tan real que todos estaban en espera de la reacción de la rubia. Hasta la misma Mary Ann estaba sorprendida de la novata.

Vete – ordenó con una furia y dolor contenido – Vete antes que reaccioné con locura. Vete…"amiga".

Mary Ann se sintió tan descontrolada por el control escénico de la chica que estupefacta no pudo hacer otra cosa que "actuar" al diálogo que ella había dado. Además ya habían transcurrido los minutos suficientes para que la chica demostrara su talento. Candy se quedó en el foro como un objeto sin vida, con la mirada perdida. El silencio siguió, hasta que una voz por ahí reaccionó.

¡Corte! Se queda. – dijo la directora.

Los murmullos comenzaron y poco a poco se fueron recuperando las voces habituales de un estudio cuando se está realizando secuencias de grabación.

Candy "aterrizó" en la realidad. Por simple que fuera su actuación se sentía el personaje que interpretaba, era como perderse en si misma, para ser otra persona. Tomó aire como siempre hacía, parpadeo varias veces y con timidez miró hacia las cámaras y lo primero que distinguió fue a la joven de rasgos orientales quien sonreía ampliamente

Bien¿señorita? – le habló la directora con mirada imperturbable.

Candice Andrews.

Srita. Andrews, siga a la joven por favor.

"Estoy fuera, como siempre" – pensó y asintió siguiendo a una chica pelirroja altísima, de aspecto ejecutivo y con porte de pasarela.

Por aquí por favor – volteó a ver al productor discretamente y salió del foro.

Estando fuera, iban por unos pasillos, Candy los conocía, iban directo a la salida. Vaya, al menos las sacaban con estilo, se dijo.

Gracias, conozco la salida – comentó Candy con la mayor amabilidad posible cuando se acercaban al pasillo definitivo.

¿Quieres irte? – dijo extrañada la elegante joven

Es lo que se hace después de una audición ¿no?

Sólo si no pasaste a la siguiente etapa – le comentó la pelirroja con tono bromista – Pero si quieres irte.

¿Co…co…cómo? – tartamudeó sin entender la rubia.

Niña…estás en la segunda etapa…sígueme – dijo en su mismo tono autosuficiente.

Candy estaba muda. Sólo atinó a seguir a la joven mientras trataba de articular palabras y sintiéndose atontada. Había pasado a una segunda etapa…por primera vez pasaba a un segundo filtro…al menos era algo. Siguieron caminando al fondo del pasillo en el que se movían equipos de cámaras, carritos de vestuario, cruzaron una gran puerta de fierro, luego el pasillo era blanco la gente más de personal tipo administrativo…finalmente, frente a una puerta de vidrio de espejo, la joven la abrió cediéndole el paso a Candy.

Espera aquí un rato – se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Nuestra pecosa amiga termino de abrir la puerta y entrar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga Isabelle sentada impaciente viendo hacia el techo.

¡Isabelle!

Candy…¿quedaste?

Pasamos la segunda prueba, al menos ¿no? – dijo, notando de pronto el entusiasmo de la chica.

Segunda prueba, no, por Dios Candy, estamos en el reparto.

Exageras Isabelle…

No…hace un momento vino otra señora…se acaba de llevar a otra chica. Sólo eramos nosotras tres, como para que hagan otra criba más

Isabelle, si somos tres entonces sólo quedará una. Y por eso se la llevaron ¿no crees?

Mmm- dijo levantando su ceja de manera altiva, aunque era un gesto natural en ella – Puede que a la otra chica le den aire, pero a ti a mi no nos dejarán ir.

Estás loca – se rió Candy optando por dejarse caer en el sillón e inspeccionando la sala con acojinados muebles color durazno.

* * *

Una hora después, el productor McIntyre, la directora de escena Gracie Hunt, la ejecutiva de relaciones públicas, es decir, la misma chica pelirroja que guió a Candy, Nicole Fraser y la autora de la historia, Kioko Muzuki, estaban en una sala de juntas discutiendo los resultados de la audición.

Todavía tenemos a 20 jóvenes que habrá que hacer una segunda prueba para el próximo miércoles – dijo el productor – Gracie¿cuál es tu evaluación?

Bueno, fue acertado separar a esas tres jóvenes, sin duda tiene talento más sobresaliente que el resto. Creo que pueden hacer un buen trabajo en la serie, sería cuestión de analizar los personajes para adecuarlos.

Este…- titubeó la oriental - …no soy directora, no soy productora, y agradezco que le estén dando "vida" a mi historia, pero siendo quien soy, creo que me gustaría asignarles personalmente los roles a esas muchachas.

Me parece bien Kioko – dijo el hombre rascándose la barba – tú conoces mejor a tus personajes, así que dinos cómo aprovechar ese talento.

La protagonista y la antagonista – soltó sin más.

¡Eso no es posible! – reviró Nicole Fraser – El que tengan el talento no las hace unas expertas, ni mucho menos idóneas para garantizar el éxito de la serie. Además¿cuál de las tres ves en esos papeles¡Por Dios!

La rubia y la pelirroja, en ese orden, protagonista y antagonista.

Kioko – dijo con seriedad McIntyre - No creo que sea lo más conveniente dejar tal responsabilidad en dos jóvenes novatas. Mi trabajo como productor me impulsa a seguir a veces corazonadas, pero también debo escuchar mi cartera y no pienso arriesgar un proyecto tan bueno con dos chiquillas desconocidas.

Así es Sr. McIntyre – le secundó Nicole – La lista de patrocinadores está interesada en la serie, pero también quieren escuchar un nombre fuerte...alguien que atrape. Mary Anne sería perfecta.

Pero…- siguió defendiendo su convicción la chica oriental – Han aceptado a Terrence.

Es diferente – aseguró con arrogancia la pelirroja – El chico trae antecedentes teatrales en Londres, eso podemos aprovecharlo con una buena estrategia publicitaria. Además, es lo suficientemente atractivo como para convertirlo en un producto fácil de vender en el mercado femenino. Algo que con una mujer no puede hacerse igual.

Sólo si la promocionamos con una imagen etérea…mística – sugirió de pronto la directora de escena – McIntyre…viste el despliegue de la chica en el escenario, el de la rubia…por Dios, la mayoría de las mejores actrices han sido descubiertas de manera como ésta…la chica tiene ángel, registra bien. Tienes que admitirlo…mira la cinta de nuevo si quieres.

Gracie, yo no niego el talento, pero tanto como para darle el protagónico…- refunfuñó el productor.

McIntyre…no sé por qué estoy de acuerdo con Kioko…la chica tiene estrella…y tú sabes que mi instinto no falla.

¿Y la antagonista? – preguntó furiosa Nicole – Digo, ya que veo que sobre el papel más importante no hay opción.

¿Qué dices Gracie?

Soy una mujer de riesgos McIntyre y meto las manos al fuego cuando veo el talento…el trabajo publicitario le corresponde Nicole…

Bien…- soltó un profundo respiro – Nos la jugamos…Nicole, comienza por generar la expectativa…todo es "secreto" eso motivará más a los medios y le darán más publicidad a la serie…generaremos una expectativa muy grande por nuestros protagonistas.

Por cierto – volvió a comentar la directora – Estuve hablando con Mary Ann Reeve…ella quiere un personaje diferente…leyó el libreto y me comenta si puede hacer el personaje de la chica gordita, Paty.

Mary Ann…haciéndola de gorda – dijo con horror la pelirroja – pero en qué se ha convertido esta serie televisiva.

Querida Nicole – dijo con enfado la directora – Tu talento son las relaciones públicas, parece que el espíritu de un actor queda fuera de tu alcance.

Me retiro, mis sugerencias no son bien apreciadas en esta mesa de trabajo y si fracasa la serie, les aseguro que no será por mi trabajo, sino las decisiones tan inadecuadas que están tomando. Señores, con permiso. Hablaré con los patrocinadores, espero no se retiren de la mesa de negociaciones.

Tu trabajo consistirá en que no lo hagan. Eres buena para vender el producto, lo harás de nuevo Nicole – dijo bonachonamente el productor McIntyre – ¡Ah! Y de paso cítame a las tres chicas para el próximo fin de semana a las 10, y también al resto de los actores que hasta ahora hemos seleccionado.

¿No les darás la noticia? – preguntó extrañada Gracie.

Ese es tu trabajo querida…me retiro, creo que por hoy es todo…Kioko, espero ver la próximo semana las primeras adaptaciones del guión.

Las tendrá mañana señor.

Damas…permiso – se retiró sin más por una puerta que daba acceso a sus oficinas.

* * *

Eldía parecía que no terminaría nunca. El interminable maratón de las audiciones y la espera en aquella habitación tenían a la rubia con los nervios de punta, que era bastante para su apacible carácter.

Espero que al menos tengamos una importante participación – dijo la pelirroja recostada en un sillón con holgura.

Estás loca Isabelle.

Candy, por favor, estamos dentro. No se hace esperar para decirnos "Gracias, pero no gracias"

Saben que habemos gente esperando la oportunidad, hacen lo que quieren con nosotros – dijo con desgano la rubia.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la mujer que ambas habían visto en el foro de grabación.

Señoritas, gracias por esperar. El próximo sábado las espero puntuales a las 10 de la mañana en el estudio A, por favor, traigan fotografías recientes de estudio, las otras ya las vimos, salen muy monas, pero les agradecería trajeran más material. ¿De acuerdo? – se dio la media vuelta y regresó sobre sí como quien recordara algo – Mmm, eran tres chicas ¿dónde está la otra?

Vino una señora y se la llevó

Ah, si, ya…bueno, las esperamos. Conocen el camino. Buenas tardes – y con paso firme las dejó ahí.

¿Buenas tardes? La mejor de nuestras tardes – pegó un grito de emoción Isabelle.

La rubia por su parte no podía creer aún su buena suerte, las citaban para una segunda prueba y eso la seguía animando. Todavía pasaría una semana más y la espera seria desesperante. Claro está, la pecosa no sabía aún la jugada que le tenía la vida con este cambio de rumbo.

* * *

Sin embargo, aún la tarde de ese sábado, otro joven actor esperaba impaciente en la sala de aquella oficina, una de las jóvenes secretarias no le quitaba el ojo de encima y cruzaba la pierna con abierta coquetería. El chico no era un ingenuo y sabía cuando alguien le decía "háblame, pídeme una cita y te diré que sí", y a pesar que la muchacha no estaba tan mal, no era momento para andar de conquistas. Estaba en América, lejos de casa y con sólo unos dólares en la bolsa con los que se aventuró a esta audición a la que la japonesa tanto insistió.

Su sexto sentido le decía que no se preocupara, que sin duda ya tenía un personaje en el proyecto, lo pudo ver en las miradas de algunos presentes, pero el que le definieran su papel era lo que lo tenía en ascuas. Eso sí, no estaba para citas, por más que la tentadora chica no dejaba de moverse por la oficina con sensual contoneo.

La puerta que conducía a la oficina del productor McIntyre se abrió de pronto, saliendo de ella el susodicho, pero acompañado de un hombre alto, rubio y ojos azules, vestido de mezclilla, tenis de marca y una camiseta color negra.

Sabía yo que te gustaría mi propuesta – dijo el hombre mayor.

Sabías que no podía negarme – le sonrío el joven a quien Terrence identificó como un conocido actor de algunas películas de cierto renombre y coprotagonista en una comedia televisiva que hacía poco había concluido y estuvo en los primeros lugares de rating –Iré a Australia a visitar a mi familia, estaré allá dos semana, pero como te dije, en un mes me incorporo a las grabaciones. El resto del papeleó chécalo con mi agente ¿te parece?

Que tengas buen viaje Oliver

El rubio pasó de largo saludando a las secretarias quienes se desbarataron en atenciones para despedirlo. Sin duda, era un bocadillo más apetecible un actor reconocido, que alguien quien sólo tenía una cara linda como tarjeta de presentación.

El productor de pronto reparó en la presencia del inglés y de inmediato lo saludó.

¿Cómo está mi próxima estrella?

Bueno…- no supo qué contestar.

Vamos, vamos, eres un chico que promete. Bien, sígueme, vamos a hablar – luego se dirigió a sus asistente – Tráenos unas bebidas y que no nos interrumpan.

Y sin más, se perdieron tras aquella gran puerta, en esa oficina de muebles antiguos y singulares colecciones de su propietario. Adentro, en una mesa redonda ubicada como para juntas, ya estaban la Kioko Mizuki, Gracie Hunt y otra chica también de rasgos orientales. El productor le indicó que se sentará e hizo lo mismo.

A estas damas ya las conoces, ahora te presento a nuestra colaboradora encargada de la dirección artística e imagen, Yumiko Igarashi, ella es la que a través de ustedes terminará de darle los rasgos distintivos a cada personaje.

Gusto en conocerle joven Terrence – inclinó la cabeza la oriental –Kioko, la escritora y Gracie, la directora, me han hablado mucho de usted y del personaje que interpretará, habremos de realizar un trabajo en conjunto para destacar sus virtudes en el papel.

Eh, sí gracias, bien…pero…¿cuál sería mi papel?

¿No te lo han dicho? – preguntó con reproche Gracie, la directora de escena.

Pues no…después de la audición, sólo el señor McIntyre me citó a esta hora.

¡Vaya descuido! Hablaré con Nicole

No la atosigues, nadie le ha informado lo del reparto. Estuvo en la junta, pero no le dijiste nada tampoco, sólo lo de que las chicas vinieran el otro sábado.

Cierto, que torpeza…bueno, no importa – luego miró fijamente al chico, hizo una pausa dramática en la que Terrence deseó arrancarle las palabras – Chico, cosa curiosa, pero tendrás un personaje que se llama casi igual que tú, amenos en diminutivo…Terruce Grandchester será el papel que interpretaras.

Pe…pero sí es casi estelar.

Uno de los galanes de la chica, desde luego, y el más importante, considero – dijo con emoción Kioko.

¿Es en serio? – atinó contestar de nuevo el joven quien de pronto se sentía medio torpe para manejar la situación.

Así es – dijo sonriendo la directora de escena Gracie Hunt – Y espero no me hagas quedar mal porque fue tu desarrollo escénico el que me hizo convencer a Aarón. Creo que Kioko acertó al traerte desde Londres, muy conveniente para el personaje. Bien, Yumiko, lo dejaremos en tus manos para la imagen; Aaron, yo me encargo de explotar su talento.

Bien…bien – se congratuló el productor – vamos hablando de negocios Terrence…

Y la reunión continuó por dos horas, donde hablaron con el novel actor sobre sus obligaciones con la casa productora, y también sus privilegios. Parecía que parte de sus problemas se resolverían, el paso que daba era muy importante y parecía que por lo pronto, con la oferta salarial se podría dar el lujo de cambiarse a un departamento más cómodo y céntrico.

Los próximos días se convirtieron en tornados para el inglés, quien firmó contrato y comenzó la transformación de su imagen. No había mucho en qué ayudarle, según dijeron los especialistas en una de esas sesiones donde lo ubicaron en un estudio y analizaban su cabello, su tono de ojos, piel, estatura, etcétera. El muchacho era muy guapo y registraba estupendamente en la cámara, aunque alguien dijo por ahí que en vivo, era todavía mejor. Le pidieron se dejará crecer un poco el cabello, le dotaron de un guardarropa de diversos estilos de destacados diseñadores, desde trajes hasta las informales camisetas y mezclillas; además le tomaron medidas para el diseño del vestuario del programa y le informaron que en dos semanas habría un taller de concentración de los actores participantes, donde por fin conocería al elenco.

* * *

En tanto, ese sábado, ochos días después de que le dieron la noticia de su protagónico, esperaba tranquilamente en aquella sala donde ya se estaba habituando a los galanteos de las secretarias, quienes pronto se enteraron de su magnífico porvenir y parecía que tratarán ya a una estrella. Aunque claro, siempre mantenían la distancia que obligaba su trabajo. Absorto estaba leyendo hojeando una revista, cuando dos chicas entraron a la sala. Una pelirroja y otra rubia, con una rizadísima cabellera, desde su perspectiva y oculto tras la revista, el chico pudo analizar las esbeltas figuras.

Disculpe, nos mandaron del estudio A para esta oficina. – dijo la pelirroja

¿Sus nombres por favor? – dijo la asistente principal de la oficina, otro chica también pelirroja por cierto.

Candice Andrews – dijo la rubia

Isabelle Williams – le secundó la otra.

Sí, bien, aquí están sus nombres, en un momento los recibirá la directora Gracie Hunt. Tomen asiento en tanto, por favor.

Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a uno de los sillones y apenas si repararon en la otra persona sentada en esa sala, que al parecer estaba abstraído en una revista de espectáculos.

La semana se me ha hecho eterna – se dejó caer con desgarbo la rubia – Esto que hacen es un suplicio para quienes buscamos una oportunidad.

Quieren que gritemos de alegría cuando nos confirmen lo que ya sabemos.

Insistes, es sólo una segunda etapa.

Candy, Candy – dijo entre dientes – no te fijaste que las demás chicas se quedaron abajo, incluso la otra que estaba con nosotras. Y ésta, por si no te has fijado, no es cualquier oficina¡estamos en el piso 20!

Ay Isabelle, tengo los nervios de punta y tú con tus comentarios me pones peor.

Yo no estoy nerviosa, sé que estamos dentro.

De pronto la asistente dijo sus nombres y la guió por otra puerta. Terrence observó el andar de ambas chicas y se sintió fascinado por la rubia cabellera larga y rizada y ese discreto contoneo femenino. Se sintió frustrado cuando las puertas le privaron de la magnífica vista.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando de pronto un grito femenino casi lo hizo brincar de su asiento, y tomo desprevenidas a la asistente y dos secretarias más de esa oficina.

¿A quien mataron? – dijo con sorna

Creo que van a estar en el proyecto – dijo con complicidad una de las secretarias – Son comunes esas reacciones.

¿En serio? – trató de mostrarse indiferente, pero le agradó bastante la idea de pronto saber que compartiría algunas horas de trabajo con aquella rizada cabellera.

* * *

En tanto dentro de aquella oficina.

¡No lo puedo creer! – seguía entusiasmada Isabelle – Nos han dado una oportunidad.

Parece que su amiga no está muy contenta – dijo la directora de escena

No, no no…- se apresuró a balbucear torpemente la rubia – sólo estoy shockeada. Está segura que no es un error…Yo…yo…la protagonista.

Tú la protagonista y yo seré la mala de la historia…¿no es genial?

Bien niñas, espero que ese entusiasmo permanezca en los foros…ahora les pido un poco de calma en tanto asimilan la noticia. Pedí hablar yo con ustedes primero, y darles la noticia. Más tarde verán al productor y otras gentes, pero esta plática es importante para mí, sobre todo cuando decido arriesgarme por el talento. Tendrán una carga muy fuerte, he visto que tienen algo de experiencia en pequeñas participaciones, eso servirá de algo para generales un nombre y hablemos del reto que tienen y espero no me defrauden.

Y así, Gracie Hunt procedió a dar una cátedra a las noveles actrices, que estaban más que entusiasmadas, diciéndoles que poco a poco conocerían al reparto y en tanto se irían con la directora de artística e imagen. Así entró la asistente y las llevó a ambas y en el pasillo, Terrence se dirigía también a la oficina de la directora Hunt, por lo que se sintió más que fascinado al corroborar que aquel contoneó y rizada cabellera eran de cierta chica que le había hecho sentir…sentir…sentir…

¿Pecas? – le dijo al tenerla de frente como reacción inmediata por el cúmulo de emociones que se le agolparon en el pecho.

¿Pecas? – rió Isabelle - ¿Lo conoces Candy?

Ah, te llamas Candy.

Que fresco – dijo la chica con fastidio – Vámonos Isabelle

Gusto en conocerte Isabelle – dejó ir a ambas cediéndoles el paso.

Más tardaron en alejarse unos pasos y seguir a la chica que las conducía a algún otro lugar, cuando Isabelle la tomó del brazo con más entusiasmo del acostumbrado.

Por Dios¿dónde conociste a semejante ejemplar digno de ser clonado para mejorar la raza?

Ay, que cosas dices.

Pero si está tal como me lo recetó el doctor, justo para una noche…un día…Dios

Exageras, por favor.

Candy, por favor, no estás ciega. ¿Acaso _no _lo viste?

Sí…si lo vi y es un pesado y no me preguntes más por ese tipo.

Vaya, creo que te gusto – rió y decidió no decir más por la mirada asesina que su amiga le hecho.

Esa noche, Candice estaba absorta mirando la ciudad desde aquel modesto apartamento. Envidiaba a Isabelle como era capaz dormir con la noticia que habían recibido aquel día. Por fin tenía una oportunidad, una gran oportunidad, la habían dado el papel principal y en una semana conocería a todo mundo en un taller que habían armado para todos en algún lugar apartado de Montana.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando y de pronto estaba en el aeropuerto con una modesta maleta, un gran equipaje de sueños y su ticket de avión esperando a abordar. Isabelle le habían dado en otra aerolínea. Pudo ver un tumulto de jovencitas que se arremolinaban alrededor de un alto joven de cabellos oscuros, pudo reconocerlo, era un joven actor popular de series televisivas, firmaba los papeles que le daban, respondía algunas preguntas y saludaba a las cámaras. El tumulto de personas casi la tiraban cuando pasaron por su lado

¿Cuáles son tus nuevos proyectos Jason? – preguntó uno de los periodistas

No puedo adelantarles nada, pero andamos trabajando.

Estarás en la nueva serie producida por Aaron McIntyre.

Bueno, eso sí puedo adelantarles, ya me dieron permiso – dijo y todos rieron – Ahí tendremos una buena participación, me gusta mucho el papel que haré, pero espérense a que hagan la presentación oficial de la serie.

Oye…pero dinos, cuéntanos más del proyecto

No puedo, me deja el avión…gracias, gracias – a como pudo se deshizo de la marabunta de cámaras y fans y se coló a la sala de abordar.

Por un momento, la rubia, Candice Andrews, se imaginó a si misma acosada por la prensa y los fans, como una chica sofisticada, sonriendo ampliamente, pero tuvo que dejar de soñar, su vuelo estaba por salir. Rápidamente documentó su equipaje y se dirigió a la sala de abordar rumbo a su nueva vida.

**_Continuará…_**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Abril del 2006…Para empezar, la historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, esto es pura ficción, sin fines de lucro. Aclarado el punto ¿qué les pareció? Sí, soy lenta mis cuatro lectores, pero las obligaciones nos ganan. Un abrazo y gracias por leer mi fic.


	4. En Algun Lugar de Montana

**TRAS LAS CAMARAS**

**CAPITULO 4**

**En algún lugar de Montana**

Por Angelysoul

¡¡¡Eso era primera clase!!! Asientos cómodos, servicio de bebidas al instante, un trato preferencial. Wow y mil veces wow, se decía la rubia mentalmente mientras trataba de fingir naturalidad en esa sección del avión. Ella, acostumbrada a viajar en clase económica, con niños llorando, asientos apretados, gente pisándole los pies al pasar por el pasillo. Una vez tuvo que soportar un vuelo de 15 horas con escala para llegar a Italia, su único viaje al extranjero que había disfrutado luego de su graduación de preparatoria, regalo que le dio su padre antes de salir peleados por su decisión de estudiar actuación.

Del otro lado del pasillo observó a un joven de cabellera oscura, a quien de inmediato reconoció, aquel joven actor del aeropuerto y que había tenido un par de citas con su amiga Isabelle. El moreno sintió la mirada y volteó devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Hola – dijo mostrando su más amplia sonrisa – Me pareces familiar.

Creo que me viste alguna vez por la ventana cuando despedía a mi amiga Isabelle.

Ah ya, la rubia de la ventana. ¡Qué coincidencia! Muy grata, diría yo. Soy Jason MacArthur

Candice Andrews…llámame Candy.

¿Y cómo está Isabelle?

Muy bien, trabajando – no quiso ser muy precisa con aquel joven, después de todo no salía ya con su amiga como para contarle cosas de ella.

¿Y tú a que te dedicas?

Mmm…- dirigió la mirada tímida hacia otro lado – Pues, soy actriz. Y antes que me preguntes por mi trabajo no tengo una carrera destacada, salgo en comerciales y algunos extras, ya sabes, trabajo de relleno.

Pues debe irte mejor que a mi, digo – miró significativamente la cabina del avión como haciendo obvio que la chica tenía dinero para pagar eso y más – o ¿actúas por gusto? Algo así como chica Hilton.

La rubia no pudo menos que reírse ante tal comentario. Ella, tomada como una chica del jet set.

¿Bromeas? Si así fuera, iría en jet privado, no en un avión comercial

Bueno, esto no es precisamente clase económica.

Este…er…sí, tienes razón – sonrió y tomo aire profundamente como quien todavía no se cree su propia suerte – La verdad, este es un pequeño privilegio de un contrato que acabo de firmar.

Bien, felicidades – dijo el chico ya con abierta coquetería, la rubia era muy guapa – Nueva York es la tierra de las oportunidades.

¿Nueva York?

Es allá a donde vas, supongo, te habrán contratado para modelaje o algo así – admiró abiertamente lo que pudiera distinguir de la silueta sentada.

No, de hecho voy a Montana.

Pensé que ibas en este vuelo con escala rumbo a la gran manzana. ¿Y a qué vas a Montana¿Es ahí el trabajo?

Sí, es una especie de curso que me darán. Eso creo – sonrió con confianza, sin creerse aún su buena suerte.

¿Un curso de preparación e integración del equipo para la nueva serie televisiva de principios de siglo acaso? – preguntó el chico atando el cabo, asumiendo que la guapa chica estaba en el mismo barco que él, aunque en esos momentos iban volando.

Candy sonrió con timidez, casi adivinando también lo que el chico quería decir con esa pregunta.

¿Estás en la serie? – preguntó la chica

Sí, creo que seremos compañeros. Que bien que le den oportunidades a nuevos talentos. Saliste del casting, me imagino.

Sí, y aún no puedo creer mi buena suerte.

¿Has leído el argumento? Interpretaremos al estilo de gente que vivió hace casi 100 años.

Sí, es lo que me fascina de la actuación, puedes ser rey o mendigo – dijo la chica sintiéndose cada vez más relajada con el muchacho.

A mi me fascinó mi personaje, se llama Stear, por lo que he leído es todo un caso, imagínate un niño rico que no sabe cómo gastar su tiempo y dinero, se la lleva haciendo inventos y bastantes travesías con sus primos. Tiene algo de gracia y un desparpajo que me encantó.

Se oye bien¿te identificas con el personaje?

Tal vez en lo simpático y buen mozo – bromeó con coquetería

Oh sí, ya veo. – no pudo evitar reírse.

¿Y cuál será tu participación?

Er…bueno…- no se atrevía a decirlo para no sonar tan altanera y presumida – seré una chica huérfana que al parecer, conocerá al personaje del que me has hablado – Candy no quería confesar que ella era la protagonista y que el mismo día que le dieron el papel, se "bebió" el guión base que le habían dado y trato de imaginarse a cada personaje.

Así que tú eres de la gran sorpresa que hablan eh.

¿Sorpresa? Oh, no creo que tanto así, pero me han dado una buena oportunidad sin duda.

McIntyre tiene fama por su buen ojo ante una buena historia y la mayoría de sus series televisivas se han mantenido en los primeros lugares. Las de tipo clásico son las que más mérito le han dado porque no escatima en gastos para que todo luzca como si estuvieras en ese entonces y bueno, las televisoras le agradecen porque es muy bueno para mantener los raitings y amarrar publicidad. Es lo que se conoce como un viejo lobo de mar en este medio.

Créeme que me siento afortunada.

* * *

El vuelo continuó con tranquilidad para la joven y logró hacer buena química con el actor, aunque era más que evidente el galanteó que éste le profesó en el trayecto. El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Helena, ciudad capital de Montana, ambos bajaron juntos y casi a la salida los esperaba aquella pelirroja espigada que Candy recordaba haber visto en las audiciones, Nicole Fraser.

Bienvenidos a Montana – les dijo sonriéndole tan ampliamente, que Candy pensó en lo estudiado de aquel gesto – Veo que ya se han presentado en el vuelo, me alegro, es bueno que el equipo haga química por sí sólo

Sí, Candy y yo hemos hecho una buena química¿no es así?

Eso espero.

Bien, los llevaré al hotel donde se hospedarán por el momento. Tienen el día libre, pero mañana espero estén en punto de las 6 en el Lobby, ahí nos esperarán algunas vagonetas para conducirlos al campamento.

¿Ya ha llegado todo el equipo?

McIntyre los está ya esperando en el campamento y algunas otras personas que colaboraremos de alguna manera. Recuerden, estos proyectos son más que las caritas de actores que salen en la tele.

Lo dices con un tono…- advirtió Jason la arrogancia de la chica.

No me malentiendas, lo que quiero decir es que vamos a convivir la mayor parte de lo que será el staff de esta serie. – Salieron del aeropuerto donde esperaban unas camionetas para más de 8 pasajeros – Vamos, les acomodaré en el hotel y debo regresar, más gente llegaré en próximos vuelos.

Disculpe señorita Fraser…- le dijo Candy cuando estaban arriba de la unidad motriz

Nicole, por favor, somos prácticamente de la misma edad – le contestó con esa gran sonrisa tan estudiada y luego se dirigió hacia el chofer dando algunas indicaciones.

El momento fue aprovechado por Jason quien se acercó a la rubia y le susurró al oído con tono jocoso.

¿Tienes acaso 32 años?

No, apenas 19 – le sonrió ella entendiendo el chiste y dándole un codazo a su compañero y se dirigió de nuevo a la pelirroja – Sí, bueno, Nicole…¿a qué hora llegará Isabelle Williams?

Por la tarde, teníamos que hacerle unas pruebas de imagen. Cosas de rutina.

Llegaron al hotel, uno de los mejores de aquella ciudad, Candy se sentía algo intimidada ante los lujos y tenía envidia de la seguridad con la que se movía aquella publirrelacionista, lo cual se notaba más ante las miradas masculinas que se volteaban al verla a su paso. Pero la rubia no era conciente que su delicada figura y su rostro particularmente bello, así como su sencillo contoneo al andar también levantó algunas reacciones en el hotel.

Con la misma eficiencia, condujo a ambos hacia los pisos más altos del hotel, ubicándolos en sus habitaciones.

Se toparán con otra gente del staff – se despedía de ellos en uno de los pasillo - Les pido por favor que traten de ser discretos y no comentar nada. Todos tienen la misma indicación, recuerden, la discreción y confidencialidad en este negocio vale oro, tanto que iba señalada en su contrato que _ya firmaron_, por supuesto. Les dejo, los veo hasta mañana temprano.

Y así los dejó, prácticamente boquiabiertos sobre la sutil advertencia de la mujer, cuya elegancia y trato amable, iban a la par con sus comentarios tan adecuadamente dichos.

¿Por qué sentí como si tuviera una guillotina pendiendo sobre mi cabeza? – soltó Jason cuando la mujer desapareció tras el elevador.

Es su trabajo.

Y la entiendo, pero que mujer tan fría. Creo que un día de estos voy a hacerla entrar en calor.

¡Qué cosas dices! – rió abiertamente, y se encaminó hacia su habitación – Bueno, voy a descansar un rato

¿Vamos a comer? – le cortó el paso apoyando su brazo en una pared

Mm…de acuerdo, pero tú pagas.

Por ser el protagónico seguro cobrarás mejor que yo, pero por ser tan linda aceptaré tu propuesta – le guiñó un ojo y le permitió su paso – te busco a la una¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Candice entró a la habitación dando pasos lentamente, el piso alfombrado, algunos adornos de madera en los marcos, un fino tapiz y una decoración romántica pero modernista a la vez. Abrió la primer puerta a su derecha, el baño tenía su propia tina, toallas, todo lo que necesitara; salió y avanzó por el pequeño pasillo que le daba inmediatamente a la enorme cama y de frente un gran ventanal al que se dirigió al instante

¡Wow! La vista es impresionante – y se volteó de nuevo a la habitación, una enorme tele, una pequeña mesa de estudio, el closet - ¡Dios mío! Creo que voy a despertar en cualquier momento – de pronto buscó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono móvil e inmediatamente marcó un número, su rostro reflejaba ansiedad - ¡Que conteste mamá¡Qué conteste Alice!

Diga – respondió una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea, por lo que inmediatamente Candy se vio tentada a colgar, pero respiró hondo y respondió.

Hola papá¿cómo estás?

Ah, eres tú – el tono en que se lo dijo hirió el corazón de la chica.

Les llamaba para decirles a ti y a mamá que…bueno…yo sé que no es lo que tu quisieras, pero papá…he logrado un trabajo muy bueno, en verdad es algo muy bueno.

¿En serio? Tan bueno como para que sigas arruinando tu futuro.

Por favor, papá, no empecemos. Tú sabes que la actuación ha sido mi vida.

Ese mundo no es para ti. La gente se corrompe, se pierde…

No todo es tan malo… -lo interrumpió y le dolía saber que su padre le tuviera tan poca fe - yo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por triunfar y hacerlo de la manera correcta, tal como tú me enseñaste – a ese punto de la plática la chica sentía que la voz le iba a fallar y hacía lo imposible por contener las lágrimas que ya se iban formando en sus ojos.

Mis enseñanzas no sirvieron de nada. Tenías las puertas abiertas en Yale, incluso podrías haber ido a Harvard para ser la mejor médico-cirujano, tal como lo es tu hermano y pronto lo logrará tu hermana.

¡No soy tan inteligente como ellos! – estalló la chica llorando - Siempre fui tu decepción¿verdad papá? Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena como hija. No es la actuación lo que te molesta, sino que nunca pinté para ser otra hija perfecta como Alice y Matthew – y colgó – No sé para que diablos le hablo si nunca me va a aceptar como soy.

Candy se reprochaba el haber marcado a su casa en Seattle. Quería comunicarle a su familia la buena noticia, que pronto daría su gran salto y que el haber dejado su casa para irse a California en busca de sus sueños no había sido en vano. Pero confiaba en que le respondiera la llamada su madre o su hermana que eventualmente estaba en casa, pues eran ellas quienes de pronto le llamaban para saber cómo estaba. Su teléfono móvil sonó vio el número y contestó

Diga

Hola Candice¿que tal el vuelo? – dijo una voz de hombre

Se…señor McIntyre…eh…bi…bien. Gracias – se quedó muda.

Me alegro, quería cerciorarme que va llegando la caballería fuerte. Bien, necesito que me respondas algo, estoy platicando con Kioko y Gracie y bueno, hay unas particularidades de tu personaje que se resuelven con un doble, pero no está de más preguntarte ¿Qué tan buena eres para escalar?

¿Escalar? No le tengo miedo a las alturas pero en mi vida he escalado.

Eh…bueno, no hay problema. Entonces, te veo mañana por aquí en el campamento, descansa que pronto desearas tener un minuto para ti – dijo socarronamente despidiéndose y se cortó la llamada.

¿Escalar? – se quedó mirando el teléfono móvil

* * *

La ducha no había sido suficiente para despejar todos sus sentidos, aún bostezaba mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de descanso en el lobby del hotel.

Has madrugado – llegó Jason sentándose a su lado.

Buenos días. Es la última vez que acepto ir a cenar contigo – le reprochó – no tenías nada de ganas de regresar del pub.

Pero te has divertido, niégalo.

De acuerdo, fue cómico tu clase de canto. Espero actúes mejor. Pero ¿sabes? Soy muy buena para dormir y si algo puede ponerme de malas es una noche de mal sueño.

Falta de confianza, yo podría haber ayudado a darte un sueño por demás relajante – dijo coqueto.

Jason – le dijo en un tono de advertencia que el chico ya había entendido desde el día anterior cuando ella de manera muy velada e inteligente esquivo todos sus avances.

Candice recargó su cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón cerrando brevemente sus ojos, cuando una fragancia masculina con un agradable aroma a maderas inundó sus sentidos provocando a su olfato las ganas de aspirar con más profundidad.

Hey, Terrence¿a qué hora llegaste? – oyó decir a Jason quien se puso de pie.

En el vuelo de las diez de la noche, me dijeron que estabas hospedado aquí, pero que te habías ido de juerga – dijo una reconocida voz profundamente masculina que le provocó un cosquilleo en la piel.

¡Qué pena, nos hubieras acompañado!

Bueno, al menos aproveche para dormir temprano y no venir todo somnoliento – entonces la chica se enderezó inmediatamente

Lo dirás por Candy – que se rió al ver como la chica se incorporaba rápidamente – por cierto, ella es Candice Andrews una compañera del equipo; Candy, él es Terrence Grent.

Hola – extendió su mano amablemente el joven, tratando de disimular todo lo que esa chica le estaba provocando en su interior – Te recuerdo

Ah si – lo vio – el chico del tanque de agua – se puso rápidamente a la defensiva

No estarás molesta, fue un comentario inocente. Y puesto que vamos a trabajar juntos, me disculpo por el inocente incidente – "y tal vez así dejes de fruncir el ceño al verme pecosa", pensó para sus adentros.

Candy observó recelosa la mano que se le ofrecía, pero sería muy infantil no saludarlo, aunque no podía entender por qué ese chico la exasperaba tanto. Era guapo sí, pero no era una guapura sosa, irradiaba algo que la envolvía y que la hacía sentir…la hacía sentir…¿expuesta? Se dijo a si misma.

Bien, Hola, Terrence – respondió al saludo.

¿Fue un segundo¿Una hora? El choque eléctrico fue instantáneo. La sensación de familiaridad increíble y algo más que ambos se negaron a reconocer.

Buenos días, señor Grant – una cantarina y melosa voz interrumpió el saludo que realmente no había durado más que dos segundos – Veo que al menos ya están listos ustedes, le pediré a los botones que vayan acomodando su equipaje. Llamaré a las habitaciones de las personas que faltan. Sólo espero que alguno no haya hecho "desmanes" nocturnos, ni tengamos escenitas mañaneras. Con permiso.

Esa sonrisa es muy diferente a la que nos brinda a todos Nicole Fraser – le pegó un codazo Jason a Terrence – Le llamaré "la sonrisa Terrence".

¡Vaya! – se puso de pie Candice y dijo casi sin pensar – Parece que tus encantos comienzan a hacer efecto, Terrence.

¿Te parece que tengo encantos, Candy? – no pudo evitar coquetear.

¿Encantos? Otra linda cara nada más

Reconoces que mi cara es linda entonces

¡Idiota! – tampoco pudo evitar sentirse tan vulnerable ante el chico y se sintió mal al instante por hablarle de ese modo, pero es que no sabía cómo actuar.

Candy se alejó de ambos chicos, dejándolos de una pieza y fue Jason quien rompió el silencio.

¿Qué fue todo esto¿El bing bang? – le dijo con picardía a Terrence.

Dinamita pura – dijo quedamente sonriendo de lado mientras vio como la rubia se perdía al dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos del hotel.

¿Pero mira quien llega? – le comentó Jason a Terrence – Mary Ann Reeve, vaya, este proyecto es de locura, pero ¿Qué viene comiendo a esta hora de la mañana?

Una chica de piel blanca y cabello largo se aproximó a ellos, vestía un cómodo pants color púrpura con unas líneas color naranja y una gorra toda naranja. La chica era bonita, a pesar de no llevar ni una sola gota de maquillaje. Sus manos venían ocupadas, una sosteniendo un frasco de lo que parecía ser un batido de chocolate y en la otra un paquete con unos panecillos.

Señorita Reeve, buenos días – se acercó a su encuentro Jason – Soy Jason McArthur. Su metabolismo debe ser la envidia de muchas del gremio.

Gusto en conocerte Jason – le saludó risueña – Bueno, no creo tener menos problemas que el resto de las chicas para mantener la figura. Una dieta rigurosa y ejercicio han logrado esto – tomó una pose coqueta.

Eso no parece parte de una dieta rigurosa – observó Terry – Ah…Terrence Grent – se presentó.

¿Terrence? – se acercó y lo miró más de cerca - ¿Estás conciente de todo lo que puedes provocar con esa mirada? Chico, no soy novata en esto y he visto desfilar infinidad de jóvenes guapos, pero tú…wow…que ojos.

Sólo son azules – respondió con cierta incomodidad.

Desde que había entrado al proyecto todo mundo no dejaba de sacar a relucir su aspecto, algo que ya comenzaba a molestar a Terrence, pues ya dudaba si lo habían contratado por su buena herencia genética o su talento. La apariencia en la actuación contaba mucho para lograr ciertos roles, él estaba conciente de su físico y nunca había tenido problemas para conquistar alguna chica desde la secundaria, pero a sus 20 años y teniendo un sentido de la responsabilidad muy arraigado, a veces preferiría parecerse a su primo el pelirrojo Frank, que era un experto en ciencias.

Son más que un par de ojos azules, creéme – le comentó la chica mientras le daba otro mordisco a su pan.

Insisto, hasta yo comienzo a envidiar tu metabolismo – dijo Jason anonadado de cómo una de las actrices más reconocidas fuera comiendo harinas y batidos de chocolate

Ah, esto – dijo riendo – Bueno, se oirá raro, pero estoy a dieta. No me vean con esa cara, es una dieta especial que me recetó mi médico para subir un poco de peso.

Creí que todas las chicas quieren hacer lo contrario – comentó curioso Terry.

Pequeños sacrificios por la actuación, mi personaje requiriere de una figura un poco más rellenita y bueno, olvidarme de las lechugas, apios y compañía no me vendrá mal un rato.

Eso me agrada, no eres la clásica actriz que siempre quiere verse bella – observó Terry con simpatía – Eso es la actuación: caracterizarse al cien.

Gracias, tomaré eso como un cumplido. ¿Sabes? Creo que comienzo a enamorarme de ti – le guiñó el ojo.

Otra más en tus redes – dijo cómicamente Stear.

Y las que faltan – le siguió la broma la chica – Voy a buscar Nicole, espero que lleven sándwiches de maní, le pedí que abastecieran unos cuantos para mi

Los chicos se quedaron viendo como se alejaba la actriz, quien sin duda tenía una bella figura, que más de alguna envidiaría. Bueno, aquella rubia pecosa no tendría nada que envidiarle a nadie, pensó Terrence.

* * *

Al cabo de media hora dos vagonetas estaban por partir rumbo al noreste de la ciudad de Helena, hacia el condado de Russell. Se adentrarían por alguna de las carreteras vecinales hasta llegar a una zona de campamentos, estratégicamente ubicado al pie de una colina, bosque y una zona de río cercana. Candy esperó con alevosía a que la mayoría de la gente se fuera acomodando en las unidades y justo cuando vio que aquel chico se subió, se dirigió hacia el otro vehículo.

Creo que aquí iré mejor – se dijo en voz baja y se subió sonriéndole al chofer – Buenos días

Buen día señorita – le contestó el hombre de mediana edad – Espero le guste el paseo. Montana tiene uno de los paisajes más hermosos del planeta.

No lo dudo. Soy Candice Andrews

Jim Smith – contestó amable el saludo y en eso una mujer apareció en la puerta.

Hola a todos – saludó la rubia al subirse a la unidad. Dentro se habían acomodado ya un grupo de jóvenes que iban a tras, seguramente serían de producción, un asiento más adelante venía otra mujer de cabello castaño y mirada dulce, a la que reconoció como una actriz notable de teatro y televisión – Señora Julia McMahon.

Gusto en conocerte Candice, Gracie me habló de ti, tenía mucha curiosidad.

La señora Hunt es una excelente directora.

Y sólo habla cuando va a decir las virtudes de la gente, así que debes ser un buen elemento – le sonrió amablemente

Ah, ya estás arriba – dijo una voz femenina con estudiado gesto y saludó a la mujer con la que platicaba Candy – Julia, como siempre la puntualidad es tu virtud, después del vuelo trasatlántico debes venir cansada.

Hago lo posible, y gracias por conseguirme el vuelo de última hora desde España, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo, pero tenía que estar en la graduación de mi hija.

Seguro a Ana María le agradó tu presencia, la vi en una de esas revistas del corazón, que bella está.

Soy su madre y no puedo más que estar de acuerdo contigo, cada día su sangre latina la pone más hermosa.

Y Joaquín, lleva toda una pinta de galán.

Aún está muy joven pero sí, lleva la pinta del padre.

Se sorprenderá de ver a su madre de religiosa en la serie – le dijo y luego se dirigió a Candy - ¡Ah! Creo que te agradará tener esta compañía para el viaje

¡Hola! – apareció una pelirroja de ceja arqueada sonriéndole sinceramente.

Isabelle – le saludó con gusto cuando la chica se sentó a su lado - ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te marque a tu habitación.

Llegué, te busqué, no te encontré y luego me llevaron a unas pruebas y cuando volví vi me dieron tu mensaje en recepción, pero venía tan cansada que al regresar sólo pensé en dormir. Pero ya estoy aquí. ¿No es grandioso? Primera clase, un excelente hotel…y lo mejor de todo es que nuestro talento será reconocido

Sí – le sonrió y le llamó la atención como la otra vagoneta pasaba por un lado y se adelantaba – Bien, creo que ya nos vamos.

¿Aún queda campo verdad? – dijo una voz masculina que hizo voltear a Candy.

¿Qué no ibas en el otro auto? – preguntó sin pensar la rubia

Evidentemente me dejó – le sonrió Terry y la miró con suspicacia con sus profundos ojos azules.

Lo estaba evitando y no había sido su imaginación cuando notó como ella esperaba en la distancia observándolo para ver donde subía él. Por eso, el decidió hacer lo mismo, observó que se acomodó en la otra unidad motriz y entonces fingió olvidar algo, bajó y espero el tiempo suficiente y en la distancia para ver si podía irse en el auto en el que la rubia se iría. Por fortuna, parecía que así sería.

¡Oh Terruce! – Nicole no pudo fingir su agrado – Creí que te habías adelantado en la otra vagoneta. Bien, te irás con nosotros, parece que ya estamos. Vamos, que yo debo volver por la tarde para recibir a otros compañeros.

Bien – sonrió y se sentó junto a la actriz Julia McMahon – Señora McMahon, gusto en conocerla

Terruce Grant ¿verdad? Es un placer.

Para mi lo es más que sepa mi nombre.

Bueno, debo decir que tu nombre es muy mencionado al interior de la producción, principalmente por el sector femenino.

El comentario provocó una sonrisa tímida en el chico, aunque acostumbrado a que le recordaran su buen aspecto, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante la presencia de la rubia que estaba un asiento atrás. Juraría que esa sensación en su espalda eran un par de dagas verdes que lo atravesaban a manera de recriminación y desprecio por su galantería. Sin duda, ahora pensaba que él era un casanova. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Si bien nunca había sido un santo y tenía un par de relaciones anteriores, siempre había sido muy honesto y respetuoso con las chicas que había salido. "Nunca más de dos a la vez", era su lema.

El recorrido duró poco más de una hora, algunos de los integrantes de la vagoneta habían caído en el sueño debido a la desmañaneada, Candy tenía la vista fija por la ventana admirando el paisaje; por varios momentos, el vibrante tono de una voz varonil llegaba a sus oídos. Su charla era entretenida, con comentarios inteligentes, admitió para sí la chica. Pero también tenia que admitir que tenía embelesada a la estirada pelirroja, a la madura actriz e incluso su amiga no paraba de hacer bromas con él.

Mira, está igualitita a ti – le dio una foto Isabelle sin saber de qué le hablaba, por un momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos recordando cómo en su infancia le encantaba a su padre ir de campamento.

¿Perdón? – vio la foto y casi tuvo un falshazo de ella misma, se parecía a alguna de las imágenes que adornaban el estudio de la casa de sus padres.

¿No te parece que es muy similar a ti?

Es la actriz infantil que nos acompañará en el inicio de la serie – explicó la pelirroja Nicole – Serás tú de niña.

De pronto la foto que observaba Candy, le fue arrebata por una mano masculina y al levantar su cara se topó con Terry que se había volteado del asiento de adelante hacia ella y miraba detenidamente la foto.

Aparentemente se parece a ti – la miró y se sintió enganchado por sus lagunas verdes – será afortunada si crece pareciéndose aún a ti – casi dijo sin pensar.

Ah sí – titubeó al contestar sintiéndose estúpidamente torpe.

Claro…aunque – sus labios rosas estaban tan cerca, si sólo se inclinaba un poco más adelante y…¡pero si estaban en una vagoneta llena de gente¡¿qué estaba pensando?! – aunque…ella tiene la fortuna de no tener tantas pecas – instintivamente le dio un leve golpe en la nariz con su dedo índice derecho.

El movimiento la tomó por sorpresa y el sentir que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, le hizo ponerse roja. Vio como él guiño el ojo y se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento con vista al frente.

-Idiota – murmuró y supo que la escuchó porque volteó a verla por encima del hombro con mirada divertida.

- Vaya – dijo Nicole con una estudiada sonrisa, pero una mirada que reflejaba algo muy diferente – Que bien que nuestro equipo comience a convivir.

CONTINUARÁ…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA¿Breve? Este sì, pero esta historia es sencilla…aunque la lenta para escribir soy yo..disfrútenla quien guste…gracias por leer

Angelysoul


	5. Sentimientos Nuevos

TRAS LAS CAMARAS

CAPITULO 5

Sentimientos nuevos

Por Angelysoul

Esa hora de trayecto le pareció eterna y por más que trató de distraerse con el paisaje e ignorar a cierta presencia masculina en el interior de la vagoneta, simplemente no pudo. En algún momento trató de fingir que dormitaba cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla, los minutos que logró hacerlo puso atención a las diversas charlas, unas gentes de producción que iban a tras platicaban anécdotas familiares. Le fue imposible ignorar la voz aterciopelada con acento británico y tuvo que admitir que su charla sonaba a una persona inteligente, la actriz Julia McMahon y él intercambiaban comentarios sobre clásicos de la literatura inglesa y cómo éstas eran tan socorridas en el teatro inglés.

¿Y cuantos clásicos de Shakespeare has interpretar en las tablas londineses? – le cuestionó la actriz.

Bueno, sólo he tenido la oportunidad de estar en el Rey Lear, era una intervención breve. Y recientemente estuve interpretando a Romeo en una versión moderna adaptada…

Mmm...me habría gustado verla. Seguro fuiste un buen Romeo.

Sinceramente me habría gustado más una versión clásica, pero no estuvo tan mal…

Sin embargo – intervino con total coqueteo la esbelta pelirroja, Nicole, encarga de las relaciones públicas de la serie – es precisamente durante una de esas interpretaciones como lo descubre Kioko Mizuki y acertadamente se los presenta a McIntyre.

Algo así me comentaron. Pues te espera todo un reto, es tu primer trabajo fuerte en América, así que hay que ponerle ganas y no confiarse – le dijo la actriz de manera cordial.

Créame que no lo hago. Estoy demasiado nervioso con esto y a veces me dan ganas de regresar en el próximo vuelo a Inglaterra. Pero mi agente me recomendó que no lo hiciera – dijo en tono de broma.

Fingiéndose dormida, a Candy le causó gracia el tono sincero del chico. Vaya, parecía que no era tan engreído. A su lado, pudo escuchar el sonido acompasado de su amiga Isabelle, que había caído rendida a penas arrancó el vehículo. De hecho, envidiaba a Isabelle, no había traslado en el cual le fuera difícil echarse una pestañita. Aunque al final siempre pudo dormir un poco, porque repentinamente sintió como alguien la movía.

¡Ey! Ya llegamos – le dijo Isabelle con una voz que denotaba su alto grado de emoción – Este lugar te va a encantar, es tal como a ti te gusta. No soy chica de aventuras al aire libre, pero se ve fabuloso.

La rubia se incorporó y no pudo menos que quedarse admirada.

Wow, la vista es espectacular.

Candy apreció aquella cabaña que era la recepción hacia el parque, una reserva privada de campamento, al pie de las montañas y sobre una planicie llena de flora local. El letrero decía que a unos 6 kilómetros había cerca una cascada. Afuera estaban estacionadas dos camionetas más, con mucha gente que paseaba por el lugar. Gente de producción y algunos rostros conocidos, actores sin duda, deambulaban por el lugar

Bien chicos – salió Nicole de aquella campirana oficina – subamos de nuevo a las vans para dirigirnos a la zona de las cabañas. La acción está por comenzar.

Lo que tú digas preciosa – dijo uno de los muchachos del equipo de producción.

El breve trayecto los llevo a una zona bien cuidada de cabañas, un lugar muy pintoresco. Con eficiencia, Nicole Fraser repartió llaves y dio indicaciones de con quien se ubicarían en cada cabaña.

Recuerden que esto se trata de compañerismo, así que algunos tendremos que compartir espacios. Tienen media hora para instalarse y McIntyre nos vera a todos en el comedor principal, por allá – les indicó con sus alargadas manos hacia una amplia construcción de madera y grandes ventanales – Bien, les veré en un rato. Y disculpen, aquí no habrá servicios de botones, se trata de integración y apoyo…así que chicos, demuestren su caballerosidad

Todo mundo comenzó a moverse, incluso pudo ver como la chica contestaba constantemente su teléfono móvil dando indicaciones, seguramente a otros chóferes que venían con más gente.

Que suerte…juntas – dijo Isabelle a Candy con entusiasmo y comenzaron a buscar sus maletas entre las que iban bajando los conductores de las unidades.

En eso sonó el teléfono móvil de Isabelle y miró el número antes de contestar

Oye, qué buena recepción tiene tu teléfono, creo que me compraré uno igual – buscó Candy en su bolso y vio la línea de recepción de su teléfono móvil e hizo un gesto mientras oía a su amiga hablar con entusiasmo – Vaya, creo que estoy ilocalizable.

¡Richard!...excelente, ¿de qué otra forma podría estar?..o sí, el lugar es divino…- hacía pausas al escuchar a su interlocutor - ¿en serio? Que pena, diles que no, ellos se lo perdieron, por supuesto, ya sabes no les puedes decir en qué ando metida…sí, aquí la tengo conmigo…no, no ha resuelto nada Richard, pero sabes que confiamos en ti….sí, saluditos, te veo en Los Ángeles en unos días más….bye.

¿Tu agente? – dedujo la rubia por la plática.

Sí, me recordó que si siempre vas a querer que te represente ya oficialmente.

La verdad que Richard se ha portado bien conmigo ayudándome con algunos trabajos y sin cobrarme gran cosa por comisión, a veces nada. La propuesta que me hizo no está mal, regresando hablaré con él.

Excelente, es bueno en su trabajo y creo que con lo que viene con esta serie ya es tiempo que tengas a alguien que te represente.

Sí, la verdad que no me había puesto a pensarlo, pensé que no pasaría de esos comerciales y extras…

Ah…ahí vas…no salgas de nuevo con que esto es un golpe de suerte. No, esto se llama destino, somos demasiado buenas como para que nuestro talento se desperdiciara.

¿Cuando dejarás de ser tan creída? – le dijo la rubia con ese tono de confianza y burla que sólo entre ellas se daba.

¿Y tú cuando tendrás un poquito más de fe en ti? Te saliste de tu casa para perseguir tu sueño y ahora que estás en el camino parece que te niegas a aceptarlo. No, no me pongas esa cara, te he visto estos días la angustia que traes.

Es que…

Vamos Candy…esto es grandioso y va a ser aún mejor. Y pronto podrás demostrarle a tu padre lo equivocado que está y él mismo será quien se disculpe por todo lo que te ha lastimado desde que te fuiste de tu casa.

No es a mi padre a quien quiero impresionar…- dijo a regañadientes, aunque sabía que en gran parte era algo que sí quería hacer – Bueno, no del todo…también están mis sueños, mis planes de convertirme en una excelente actriz.

Lo eres…y tu padre se va a tragar cada una de sus palabras.

Tampoco se trata de eso…- tenía que admitir que sólo quería por una vez esperaba que su padre aprobara algo en su vida – Bueno, vamos a instalarnos de una buena vez por todas.

Dos horas después, Candy no sabía si estaba soñando o viviendo fragmentos de pesadilla. Y es que estar ahí entre tanta gente del mundo de la televisión comenzó a darle pavor. Todo mundo estaba sentado en el piso con displicencia y cómodamente, quienes tenían mayor camadería se notaba al sentarse apoyándose en el hombro del compañero. Notó que muchos rostros la veían con curiosidad, sabían cuál sería su papel y en sus miradas podía ver el rostro de la duda.

Señores, créanme cuando les digo que estoy realmente entusiasmado de iniciar esta nueva aventura – dijo Aaron McIntyre, el productor, un hombre de mediana edad y con su particular barba cerrada – La mayoría de lo que será el staff ya nos conocemos y bueno, también tenemos algunos actores con quienes nos gusta trabajar por el buen equipo que formamos. No haremos presentaciones porque aquí no hay protagonistas, iluminadores, directores, ni actores de reparto…porque sin cada una de estas piezas, simplemente no se puede hacer nada. Así que todos somos vitales y de igual forma vamos a trabajar cada uno sumando lo mejor de sí. En estos días a parte de espacios de convivencia y de que en lo particular cada área vaya ajustando sus pendientes para el arranque de las grabaciones, tendremos sesiones especiales de entrenamiento físico y algunos talleres de temas que no estará de más abordar. Así que disfruten su estancia y nos estaremos viendo por aquí unos días y próximamente en el set.

Y con ese discurso, Candy pudo sentir toda una suma de emociones de que su vida, sin duda, estaba cambiando de manera vertiginosa, no era lo mismo aparecerse para una breve intervención en papeles pequeños, que estar en aquello. No pudo evitar buscar con la mirada al otro extremo del salón un par de ojos de mirada profunda. El chico no veía a McIntyre, pero su mirada bajo el ceño fruncido y perdida en algún punto del salón denotaba que estaba concentrado en lo que escuchaba. De pronto sus vistas se encontraron y ella desvió rápidamente la mirada fingiendo que estudiaba cada detalle del lugar. Y no es que el muchacho le cayera mal, de hecho en poco tiempo podía mencionar algunas de sus virtudes, era inteligente, amable a pesar de su impresionante apariencia de la que parecía no ser tan consciente, pero no sabía explicarse realmente que le pasaba con verlo, así que lo más sencillo era ignorarlo o fingir que lo hacía al menos.

¿Qué estaba pasando por aquella cabeza de rizos dorados? Se preguntó por centésima vez Terry. Desde que entraron al salón, él ya estaba ahí cuando ella llegó, notó cómo lo veía de reojo y se dirigía discretamente hacia el lado opuesto de donde él estaba, ¿tan mal le había caído desde el principio? Recordó el incidente con gracia y realmente no era para tanto la broma, tal vez era que ella sólo sintió esa antipatía que de pronto puede surgir entre dos personas, pero tenía que reconocer que él no sintió algo así. Eso lo hacía sentir muy incómodo y no es que le importara mucho caerle bien a toda la gente, sabía por experiencia en el teatro que las enemistades surgen de manera natural, tal vez producto de la competencia, pero procuraba no crearse problemas y siempre llevar la fiesta en paz. Al menos ese seguía siendo su plan, ahora también trabajando en Estados Unidos. Bueno, si la chica no quería charlar con él, sería mejor no acercarse salvo lo estrictamente necesario. Estaba decidido, pero ¿por qué sentía ese sentimiento de vacío tan repetino?

Los últimos 5 días habían sido agotadores. Levantarse antes del alba y acostarse mucho después del anochecer había recortado sus horas de sueño, y no es que fuera una chica perezosa, pero sin duda, dormir sus ocho horas diarias era vital para mantener su energía. Sin embargo, esa pereza matutina era fácilmente remplazada por el entusiasmo de estar haciendo lo que siempre soñó, e inmediatamente se le pasaba tras un baño obligado para despertar, y es que no podía olvidar que era la oportunidad de su vida y privarse por una temporada de sus horas regulares de sueño, valdría la pena.

En esos días, su tiempo se había repartido entre una dinámica diaria de ejercicios con un entrenador personalizado, horas de análisis de su personaje con la directora Gracie Hunt, y algunas actividades grupales entre el equipo de producción y parte del elenco de la próxima serie. Aaron McIntyre, productor de la serie y que se había sentido enganchado al proyecto en cuanto tuvo el guión en sus manos, era un convencido de que el éxito radicaba en la armonía, por eso, antes de iniciar decidía aislar a su próximo equipo de trabajo. Y ahí estaba ella, ante un fresco amanecer en las montañas, muy diferente al clima de California, dirigiéndose hacia su entrenamiento matutino, cuando una voz le erizó la piel.

¿Madrugaste pecas? – se emparejó a su andar aquel atractivo chico de melena oscura y ojos que en ese momento se veían intensamente azules.

Parece que la perfección de su vida ese día se vería interrumpida más temprano que de costumbre, regularmente veía a Terry durante el desayuno o las actividades grupales, pero nunca tan temprano en su entrenamiento.

Creo que el que madrugó fue otro. Yo siempre estoy en pie a esta hora.

Yo también, sólo que hoy me cambiaron la rutina de entrenamiento, parece que haré algo al aire libre.

Bien, allá está John, el entrenador. – caminó adelantándose a su acompañante.

Que suerte, es el mío también el día de hoy, creo que Jessie tuvo que regresar a California ayer por la tarde – le alcanzó y sonrió con desfachatez.

El joven entrenador al parecer tenía caja llena en ese momento, acompañado desde la directora, el productor, algunos miembros del staff y los actores que se habían sumado al campamento que habían llegado el mismo día que Candy. Vio a su pelirroja amiga Isabelle que se le había adelantado esa mañana y se acercó a ella dejando ahí a Terry que la miró con un gesto casi burlón. Llegó la rubia con su amiga quien platicaba animosamente con el guapo Arnold Conrad y Jason McArthur, que por cierto ya se habían convertido en lo que parecía un pequeño club.

Que bien que ya llegan, únicamente hay que esperar a Mary Ann y un par de personas – dijo el entrenador al ver aparecer a los chicos – traten de ir estirando los músculos, hoy tendremos una rutina tranquila, caminaremos por algunos senderos.

Tengo miedo de tus rutinas tranquilas – apareció Mary Ann – la última vez que te pedí algo no tan complicado para bajar unos kilos que me pedía el personaje, no podía ver ni mi sombra de perfil.

Eso debería darte orgullo – venía a su lado la publirrelacionista Nicole Fraser – Yo siempre debo estar al pendiente de la báscula, y si pudiera dedicaría más tiempo al gimnasio.

Pero si vas dos horas diarias – le dijo el entrenador – Es más, creo que tras el último entrenamiento tu cuerpo se estilizó de manera espectacular.

Gracias – sonrió satisfecha de al parecer estar escuchando lo que esperaba.

Bueno, marcar un poco mi abdomen no me vendrá mal – dijo un joven alto de cabellos rubio.

Candy lo identificó rápidamente, era el actor Oliver Kidmann, quien apenas había llegado el día anterior al campamento y fue recibido amenamente por el productor McIntyre, pues parecía que el chico había logrado siempre incorporarse a ese aislamiento en las montañas. Candy observó a todos los presentes haciendo su recuento mental sobre quienes eran parte de ese proyecto: estaba gente del staff, algunos camarógrafos, gente de edición, de iluminación, de diseño, vestuario. Todos ellos habían llegado el mismo día que ella. También estaba la directora, Gracie Hunt, esa rubia mujer madura de cuerpo enjutado, con su mirada analítica que la hacía sufrir en cada sesión, pero debía reconocer que su enseñanza era genial. Por supuesto los otros actores que venían en la vagoneta cuando ella llegó, como el de cabellos oscuros, Jason McArthur, con quien se llevaba excelente desde su encuentro en el avión. Estaba el otro actor, Arnold Conrad, bueno, no era propiamente actor pero todo mundo decía, o al menos eso le había informado Isabelle, era hijo de un acaudalado empresario involucrado un poco con algunas casas productoras de cine. También estaba Mary Ann Reeve quien parecía tener una prisa por engordar como nadie.

A quienes admiraba profundamente era a las tres actrices maduras que se habían hecho presentes en aquel campamento, Julia McMahon, que su esbelta figura y rostro apacible la hacían lucir más joven que sus entrados 40´s, o Catherine Blanchet, un poco más joven y con cuerpo de modelo, profunda mirada azul, además de un rostro ovalado perfecto enmarcado por su cabello rubio oscuro. La mayor de ellas, y reconocida por hacer también muchas películas de cine, sobre todo del tipo independiente, la actriz Maguie Smith de rizado cabello y robusta figura. Con todas ellas había tenido oportunidad de compartir el taller personalizado de Gracie Hunt y al parecer había logrado una buena opinión.

Además, en la semana se habían incorporado dos figuras de televisión conocidas para Candy, y seguramente para mucha gente. Estaba un joven de su edad, Daniel Clarkson, rubio, ojos azules, cuyo rostro todavía no se endurecía por la edad y fácilmente podía pasar por una persona menor, el chico había hecho un excelente papel en la serie "Duties" y Gracie había platicado con ellos la tarde anterior, considerando que eran personajes que pronto entrarían en acción en la serie, habían hecho algunos ejercicios de interpretación y había logrado una excelente química con el joven. Y estaba otro actor, Sean Leigh, que si no es porque lo había escuchado contar excelente chistes, juraría que era todo un chico malo, tenía unos ojos agatados casi similares a su amiga Isabelle, y arqueaba de manera inconsciente las cejas cuando estaba serio, dándole más su apariencia de villano. Sin duda haría muy bien su papel en la serie, lo había visto en otras haciéndola de rudo. Candy intuía que esa era una parte del equipo, en una serie siempre se suma gente en el camino o las cosas cambian simplemente. Por lo pronto eran bastantes, pensó, cuando su amiga la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Arnold no está tan mal – le murmuró discretamente Isabelle – Aunque Terrence sigue siendo mi favorito, lástima que no puedo hacer nada.

¿Por qué? – se sorprendió Candy. Isabelle nunca se había caracterizado por desistir de una conquista.

Mmm…creo que el tiene otro interés en este momento – siguió Candy la mirada de su amiga y pudo notar que Terry la miraba sin dejar de charlar animadamente con Mary Ann.

Su amiga Isabelle le sonrió al joven inglés y saludó abiertamente, él le contestó sin dudar, para su mayor sorpresa el chico decidió de pronto acercarse a ellas.

No lo había planeado, se quedó sorprendido de sí mismo Terry, todos estos días había seguido su plan original de apartarse de la rubia, pero la forma en la que lo evadió apenas unos minutos antes picaba tremendamente su curiosidad, y ahora sus pies ya lo llevaban ahí. Se sintió desleal consigo mismo al saber que usaba de pretexto el saludo de aquella guapa pelirroja sólo para acercarse a la pecosa. _No está bien, sigue tu plan original, ¿para qué quieres hablar con ella? _No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo, fue su sincera respuesta para sí mismo.

Listas para el recorrido – dijo el chico apenas llegó junto a ellas.

Oh, claro, por fortuna esto de caminar y correr siempre se nos ha dado bien, ¿verdad Candy?- respondió la pelirroja y le sonrió a su amiga con malicia.

Er…sí, al menos lo intentamos – dijo Candy tratando calmar el repentino cosquilleo en su estómago que le había provocado ese tono masculino perfectamente marcado por su acento británico.

Yo diría que es más que eso – dijo otra voz masculina en un tono más que apreciativo.

Y ahí estaba ahora junto aquellos tres el otro joven actor Arnold Conrad. A Terry no le caía mal precisamente aquel junior, como lo calificó automáticamente al saber que estaba en el proyecto por contactos de su padre y no precisamente por talento. De hecho, así era en muchos lados, los hijos de gente influyente podían conseguir un rápido lugar en el mundo de la actuación con sólo una llamada. Así que aquello no era novedad, lo que le molestó fue la apreciativa mirada que hacía ahora sobre la sudadera y pants de la pecosa.

Esto de la convivencia no ha estado mal- comentó Arnold – Aunque ya comienzo a extrañar las salidas nocturnas.

La calma del campo es muy agradable – observó la rubia, ella lo prefería de hecho.

Sí, pero coincido con Arnold – dijo su amiga y arqueando su ceja se dirigió al chico sujetándole el brazo coquetamente – Regresando tendrás que llevarme a ese club exclusivo de Beverly Hills que tanto me has presumido.

Claro, es un hecho – no rechazó el coqueteó y luego se dirigió al británico – Y ¿qué lugares sueles visitar en Londres? Hay unos clubs geniales, en mi última visita fui al The Bridge*.

Oh, te refieres a _The Bridge – _dijo el nombre fingiendo un tono de devoción en broma, Terry sabía eran muy selectivos en ese lugar y no había intentado ni por error querer colarse – Bueno, amigo, sabes a qué lugares ir en Londres, sin duda. Me temo que no he tenido el gusto, soy más de perderme entre pubs y bares tranquilos, ya sabes, la bohemia de los compañeros del teatro.

Oh, también hay muchos muy agradables. Tendremos que organizar un recorrido entonces por esos lugares…

La charla fue interrumpida por el entrenador que en ese momento daba las indicaciones para comenzar el recorrido…harían senderismo, un rato a trote y otros simplemente caminando. Todo mundo comenzó a andar en cuanto el entrenador les indicó. Había pasado la primera hora del tranquilo paseo, en el que por minutos trotaban todos a la indicación de su guía. Habían hecho aquella parada al pie de unos pequeños riscos donde ya los esperaba un grupo de gentes equipadas con algo que a Candy le pareció "deporte extremo". Sí, conocía bien ese equipo, su hermano mayor Matthew que le llevaba 8 años, era amante del deporte al aire libre y escalar o hacer rappel eran sus actividades favoritas; recordó cómo a él le gustaba irse los fines de semana con sus amigos de preparatoria, pero cuando estuvo en la facultad de medicina, durante dos veranos seguidos las llevó de camping a ella y su hermana Alice, que era mayor cuatro años. No era una experta, pero tenía el conocimiento básico.

Bien, dejen tomo aire – les llamó a todos el productor McIntyre – alguien me regaño ya por esta ocurrencia de que practiquemos un poco el escalar, pero mis expertos amigos me aseguraron que este risco es muy pequeño, prácticamente para novatos y la actividad en grupo que puede hacerse será muy educativa. Si alguno de ustedes definitivamente no se anima ni quiere tomar el riesgo no está obligado, pero los que sí, hay que anotarse para formar los equipos.

Diablos, genial – dijo Jason, el chico de cabellos oscuros – creo que lograré pasar la etapa principiante ¿te anotas Sean?

Claro, esta bronceada piel no es por pasármela en el gimnasio – rió el aludido.

Yo paso – dijo Isabelle – prefiero seguir con el senderismo

Yo me apuntó – rió Candy con entusiasmo

¿no se te dificulta escalar? – preguntó ávidamente la directora Gracie.

No, solía irme con mi hermano de camping.

Excelente – le sonrió y luego se dirigió a McIntyre – Aún así se ocupará el doble, no la vamos a poner en riesgo.

Claro, pero facilitara las tomas áreas…

Candy no hizo caso de la charla, pero había leído el argumento y un libreto de su primera intervención. Recordaba eso de "trepar árboles" y no se imaginaba ser una chica tan dinámica como lo era su personaje, con el que se sentía más interesada conforme hacía sus estudios de personaje con la directora Gracie Hunt.

De acuerdo, verán tenemos dos equipos montados en el risco, la inclinación es leve y la altitud sólo los hará ejercitarse – les dijo el entrenador especializado en escalar – vamos a ir subiendo de uno en uno y entre ustedes se harán contrapesos y guiarán a sus compañeros. El que logren subir todos y bajar todos, es responsabilidad de cada uno. Bien, comencemos por los más diestros.

Prácticamente una tercera parte del grupo decidió quedarse a la práctica. El resto siguió el recorrido con el entrenador. Decidieron quedarse un par de gente de producción, la directora Gracie Hunt, que se ganó un aplauso de todos cuando dijo que ella lo intentaría; Terry dudó un segundo hasta que vio el entusiasmo de la rubia; Mary Ann, Oliver Kidmann, y Daniel Clarkson fueron los primeros en la fila y en colocarse los arnés de cintura. Había en una maleta llena de diversos números de zapatos llamados "pies de gatos", especiales para escalar, y una persona les iban entregando un par de acuerdo al número que solicitaban.

¿Así que ya has escalado antes? – le preguntó cordialmente Daniel a Candy cuando ambos se habían sentado en el terroso suelo para cambiarse de zapatos.

Sí, sólo un par de veces, mi hermano es amante del deporte extremo.

Oh, tienes un hermano…

Dos de hecho…una hermana y un hermano, mayores que yo.

Ah que bien, así que eres la consentida – dijo bromeando

Mmm – hizo una mueca – no precisamente

¿no me digas que eres la oveja negra de la familia? – rió el chico rubio.

Vengo de una familia reconocidos cirujanos así que…- encogió los hombros la chica como restándole importancia a su situación familiar.

Y tu decidiste ser actriz – dedujo el joven – Me parece familiar tu historia, mi padre estudió leyes en Harvard y ha asesorado a importantes empresas y a alguno que otro político…¿Qué crees que pasó cuando le dije "lo siento, no me haré cargo de tu buffet, me voy a Hollywood"?

Me lo puedo imaginar – le sonrió de lado Candy y se sintió muy bien al compartir esa breve charla con el actor.

Claro, ahora está muy contento, mi carrera ha ampliado su cartera de clientes…también las estrellas comienzan a visitarlo, de hecho ahora es él quien me insiste que deje la televisión y dé por fin el gran salto a la pantalla grande, pero yo digo que todo a su tiempo. Estoy bien en la tele, no voy a descuidar mi carrera ni precipitarme en cualquier proyecto en el cine.

Tienes razón, lo mejor es concentrarse sobre una cosa y perfeccionarse. -

El instructor terminó de organizarlos en dos equipos, cada uno tendría un capitán profesional responsable. El reto era subir y bajar sin poner a nadie en riesgo. El equipo perdedor se encargaría de servirles a todos en la cena y el desayuno del día siguiente. Además de la gente de producción que quedó dividida en dos, en un equipo quedaron los actores: Terrence Grent, Candice Andrews, Jason McArthur y Daniel Clarkson; por el otro Oliver Kidmann, Mary Ann Reeve, Sean Leigh, además de la directora Gracie Hunt y la publirrelacionista, Nicole Fraser.

Ambos equipos comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto el instructor les dio la indicación. Daniel y Candy platicaban animosamente sobre quien subiría primero. El capitán de este equipo les dio un orden para el ascenso y en cuanto a los actores primero subiría Jason, le seguirían a él dos personas del staff de producción, luego sería el rubio Daniel, con otros más de producción, para luego que fuera Candy y justamente tras ella, Terry.

Maldición – murmuró por lo bajo la rubia.

¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Daniel que seguía a su lado.

El armazón, que no se vaya soltar el armazón – dijo torpemente

Espero no te pongas muy nerviosa Candy, porque iré justo atrás de ti – se acercó Terry sonriendo.

La sostendremos bien desde arriba – le siguió la broma Daniel

Qué no habrá mucho que cargar y lo digo como cumplido – se unió a la charla Jason.

Tú y tus ocurrencias – no pudo evitar sonreír con su moreno amigo.

La simpatía que sentía Candy hacia Jason era natural, incluso antes de tratarlo en el avión, cuando lo veía salir con su amiga Isabelle, podía decir que el chico le inspiraba confianza. Era lo que ella definía como un tipo auténtico. _¿Era Terry también auténtico? _Una parte de ella le decía que sí, pero había otra que le impulsaba a salir corriendo al lado opuesto de donde él estuviera.

Los equipos ya se movían y pronto le tocó el turno a ella para escalar. Desde arriba les gritaban con ánimo los compañeros que ya habían cumplido la primer parte del trayecto.

Bien pecosa, sé que tú puedes – le dijo Terry con una sonrisa abierta.

Tal vez era la adrenalina del juego, pero en ese momento Candy pudo ver en su rostro una sinceridad y entusiasmo sólo equiparable al de un niño en una mañana de Navidad abriendo sus regalos. Su reacción fue puramente instintiva y de pronto le estaba sonriendo de igual manera.

Veremos qué tal lo hace caballero inglés – y con movimiento ágil se ubicó frente al risco y comenzó su ascenso.

¿Era el entusiasmo de escalar, cosa que no había hecho en su vida, pero confiaba en su buena condición física para lograr el reto, lo que había puesto a su corazón a latir a mil por hora?, ¿O había sido esa sonrisa y ese brillo en la mirada esmeralda? _Qué importa, _se dijo Terry, aunque sabía que sus emociones ya estaban sufriendo un giro impresionante mucho antes de que fuera conciente de ello.

El ascenso fue relativamente fácil para Candy. No así para Terry que tuvo que tener más cuidado ante la falta de práctica aún cuando tuviera una buena condición.

¿Demasiado rudo para un inglés? – le bromeaba Candy desde arriba mientras se aproximaba a su objetivo.

No hieras mi ego, pecosa, voy bastante bien para ser mi primera vez.

No gastes oxígeno – le dijo riendo - ¡Hombres! No pueden ver que una chica sea mejor que ustedes en algo.

Mmm – sólo gruñó el actor. Tenía que admitirlo, lo estaba pasando estupendamente.

Al parecer la actividad estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo, se dijo Candy cuando llegó a la cima y ayudaba a Terry a dar sus últimos avances en el risco, parecía que podía hablar tranquilamente y en broma con el chico británico. No entendía porque había asumido esa absurda actitud de salir corriendo cada vez que hablaban. Y la armonía siguió hasta terminar la actividad. Finalmente, no pudieron ganarle al otro equipo, la lentitud de algunas personas de producción prácticamente los condenaron en el descenso porque muchos comenzaron a acobardarse.

Me preguntó que iremos a servir esta noche en la cena – comentó Jason cuando el grupo ya iba de regreso a las cabañas

Espero que no quieran un servicio de restaurante de lujo, con que les llegue la comida a su sitio es más que suficiente – respondió Candy.

Cuando llegaron a las cabañas, Isabelle y Arnold platicaban amenamente sentados al pie de la escalera del porche de la cabaña en la que se alojaban la pelirroja junto con su amiga.

Mira que mal custodiada vienes – se puso al verles le dijo a su rubia amiga

Se necesitaron tres caballeros para sacarla de apuros en el risco – dijo Daniel.

No creo que alguien aquí quiera que les recuerde quien es el peor escalador de nosotros – dijo la aludida.

Lo mío es el teatro, definitivo – dijo Terry con gesto resignado y torciendo la boca.

Creo que sí – le dijo riendo Candy.

El chico la vio a lo ojos al escuchar su risa, ello lo estaba viendo a él. La conexión fue automática, como la primera vez en aquel pasillo junto al botellón de agua. Hubo un segundo de silencio ¿o fue más tiempo? Alguien aclaró su garganta ruidosamente.

Er…sí, muy divertido la escalada – comentó Daniel con inocente rostro.

Sí…sí…mucho…bastante – habló atropelladamente la rubia – Creo que entraré a cambiarme…sí, debo quitarme toda esta mugre…este…los veo, los veo al rato…en el comedor.

Creo que yo también debo cambiarme – habló maliciosamente la pelirroja.

Bien, te veo más tarde – le dijo Arnold sin dejar de verla seductoramente.

Nos vemos entonces – dijo Terry cuando sintió que había recuperado el habla.

Rápidamente todo mundo tomó camino a sus chozas respectivas. Apenas cerró la puerta, Isabelle casi se va encima de su amiga emocionada.

¿Me vas a decir qué ha sido eso entre tú y Terry? Vienen muy sonrientes, tan amigos y se quedan mirando como idiotizados por unos segundos.

No es…

No digas que "nada".

En serio – abrió exageradamente sus ojos y luego busco apresuradamente su ropa en el ropero de madera que estaba frente a las camas.

"En serio" – la pelirroja imitó el tono en un tono exageradamente agudo , se sentó en la orilla de su cama y la vio suspicazmente – Admítelo…

¿Qué? – gesticuló la rubia encogiendo sus hombros

Candice Andrews estás enamorada…

Nooo…¡¡¡cómo crees!!!

… - la chica sólo arqueó la ceja guardando silencio y reprimiendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

De acuerdo…es guapo…¿contenta?

Eso es obvio, el hombre derrite con la mirada…

Bueno, lo encuentro tan atractivo como la mayoría de las mujeres…

No, no es solo eso. Lo veías como…aah…ni cuando saliste con el tal Michael te veías tan endiosada…

No estoy enamorada – le dio la espalda y se metió al baño – Pero el corazón me late a mil cuando lo veo – admitió en un murmullo para sí.

En otro punto de ese dichoso campamento, el joven Terry recordaba la jornada del día repitiendo constantemente en su mente las imágenes de su pecosa, _mi pecosa, _se dijo sonriendo de lado.

Vaya, creo que me enamoré – soltó un suspiro dejándose caer en la cama.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (14 MARZO 2009): Una gran disculpa a quienes han seguido este humilde fic, podría decirles miles de cosas que me han impedido hacerlo, pero ninguna disculparía la espera para quienes se han tomado la molestia de leerme. Sólo puedo traerles de nuevo una partecita más de esta loca historia que sigue rondando en mi mente y que sólo espero que el tiempo y mis actividades me dejen darle la continuidad que se merecen

* N/A "The Bridge" es un lugar ficticio, me quise evitar buscar lugares reales de clubes por aquello de pecar de ignorancia jajaja.


End file.
